Um Zur Dunklen Seite Zu Wechseln, Wählen Sie Drei
by bjelka
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG FF v. frodogenic. Anakin Skywalker stellt fest, was das Schlimmste am Verlust seines Arms ist: versuchen, die RGVA zum Zahlen zu überreden. Denn wenn dich irgendetwas dazu bringt, zur Dunklen Seite zu wechseln, sind es Krankenversicherungen...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Author's Note frodogenic: Das ist eine humorvolle Kurzgeschichte, sie beginnt nach Episode 2 und verfolgt Anakins Probleme mit der Republikanischen Gesundheitsversicherungsagentur bis zum Ende von Episode 3. Sie soll sich ganz nach dem Original richten, obwohl ich mir ein paar Freiheiten bei Dialogen in Episode 3 genommen habe und ich zugebe, dass ich weder die Clone Wars Serien gesehen noch die Bücher gelesen habe. Es wird fünf ungefähr gleich lange Kapitel geben (es ist bereits IM VORAUS FERTIG. Bei mir. Könnt ihr das glauben?!)._

_Falls ihr jemals mit Telefonmenüs zu tun hattet, ist diese Geschichte euch gewidmet. :)_

_Rated T aufgrund von ein oder zwei Fällen nicht gerade feiner Sprache und ein paar mehr mit zweideutigem Humor._

_Weitere Danksagungen gehen an __**Mathematica**__, dafür dass ich wieder einmal die Ehre hatte, meine Arbeit von ihr überarbeiten zu lassen, und für einige Textvorschläge für diese berühmte Oper Die Sithkriege__. Sie schreibt tolle Sachen. Zieht sie euch irgendwann mal rein._

_Hoffe euch gefällt's! Ich hatte Spaß beim Schreiben._

_..._

_Translator's Note bjelka: frodogenic hat eine so tolle FF geschrieben, dass ich noch ein paar mehr Leuten die Gelegenheit geben wollte, sie zu lesen – hach, ich bin ja so sozial – abgesehen davon, dass ich auch viel Spaß beim Übersetzten hatte :)_

_Sämtliches Lob gebührt daher dem eigentlichen Autor, frodogenic, die Übersetzung ist echt keine große Leistung, verglichen mit dem, was sie da geschafft hat. Nur die Liedtexte waren etwas kniffliger, aber ich hab ja in Deutsch bei Gedichten aufgepasst..._

_Jedenfalls bestehe ich auch hier auf Reviews – nicht meinetwegen, sondern für frodogenic, die hat sie sich echt verdient. Und Leute, ich warne euch: Es gibt hier so ne tolle Funktion, mit der man sehen kann, ob jemand gelesen hat, ohne einen Kommi zu hinterlassen... :P_

* * *

Als er erwachte, fühlte Anakin Skywalker zuallererst Verwirrung. Sonnenlicht strömte über sein Gesicht und eine kühle Brise säuselte über ihm, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass sein Zimmer im Tempel kein Fenster hatte. Genauso wenig war sein Bett mit seidenglatten Laken und dicken, weichen Kissen bestückt.

Und ganz bestimmt schlief keine wunderschöne Brünette darin.

Dann erinnerte er sich – er war auf Naboo, mit seiner nagelneuen Ehefrau. Sie waren erst gestern Abend getraut worden. Zufrieden seufzend faltete er die Arme unter seinem Kopf und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Der idyllische Moment währte ein paar Sekunden, bis Anakin merkte, dass da etwas sehr Hartes und entschieden Schmerzhaftes unter seinem Kopfkissen lag.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass die metallische Kante, die sich hinten in seine Kopfhaut bohrte, in Wirklichkeit seine Armprothese war. Er rollte die Augen über seine eigene Vergesslichkeit und zog den Arm unter seinem Kopf hervor. Einen Arm zu verlieren war wirklich lästig. Die Prothese funktionierte größtenteils gut, aber er hatte immer noch nicht rausgefunden, wie er mit den Fingern schnippen sollte.

_Hol dich der Teufel, Dooku..._

Na ja! Er würde sich sicher schon früh genug daran gewöhnen. Es würde nicht seine Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit dem Laserschwert beeinträchtigen, und wenn das die größte seiner Unannehmlichkeiten war, konnte er damit leben.

_Ein Arm für Padmé_, dachte er glücklich, _ist eindeutig ein fairer Tausch._

* * *

Es gab keine Diener in dem Haus am See, was bedeutete, dass die Frischvermählten nicht herumzuschleichen brauchten. Andererseits mussten sie ihr Frühstück selbst kochen. Da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass Padmé ein entsetzlicher Koch war, meldete sich Anakin freiwillig zum Schneiden und Braten und ließ seine Frau den Frühstückstisch decken. Sie wurde rot, als er, das Essen frei vor sich herschweben lassend, aus der Küche kam.

Er hielt ihren Kuss für eine faire Bezahlung für die Verbrennungen an seiner echten Hand, die er sich durch Ölspritzer zugezogen hatte.

„Das ist für dich gekommen", sagte Padmé, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Sie reichte ihm ein Nachrichtenhologramm. Er schaltete es ein in der Erwatung, es sei von Obi-Wan, aber stattdessen leuchtete ein Firmenlogo auf.

„Republikanische Gesundheitsversicherungsagentur?", murmelte er. Schielend entzifferte er die dünne Druckschrift darunter. „ ,Seit neunhundert Jahren im Dienste der Arbeitnehmer der Galaktischen Republik.' Ich frag mich, worum es geht."

Die eigentliche Nachricht flimmerte auf. Anakin überflog sie rasch, ein Stirnrunzeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Dein Arm?", vermutete Padmé, ihre Gabel schwebte vergessen über dem Teller.

„Ja", brummelte er. „Sie schreiben, ich schulde ihnen ... warte, 13 575 Credits?!"

Padmé hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kann nicht stimmen ... Ich dachte, der Orden übernimmt alle Kosten für die Gesundheitsversorgung."

„Ich auch", sagte Anakin verwirrt, während er den nächsten Bildschirm der Nachricht aufschlug. „Warum...oh, ihr macht wohl Witze!", knurrte er.

„Was?"

„Sie schreiben, sie versichern keine Sith Lords", sagte Anakin ungläubig. „Was denken die denn, dass ich zur Dunklen Seite gewechselt habe, oder was?

Padmé entriss ihm das Hologramm und las es sich sorgfältig durch. „Wow", sagte sie langsam. „Ich glaube, das tun sie."

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Bürokratie. Und ich dachte, es ginge nicht noch dümmer."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie abwesend, die Augen immer noch auf die Nachricht gerichtet. „Ich bin sicher, der Orden wird sich darum kümmern."

Er tat es achselzuckend ab und steckte das Hologramm in seine Tunika. „Ich werde das abklären, wenn ich zurück nach Coruscant komme", sagte er gleichgültig. „Im Moment möchte ich an nichts anderes denken als an dich."

Sie strahlte.

* * *

„Ich nehme an, du hast dich um die Bedürfnisse der Senatorin gekümmert", sagte Obi-Wan lebhaft, als sich Anakin aus dem Cockpit seines Starfighters schwang.

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung_, dachte der eigensinnige Padawan. „Ja, Meister", sagte er laut und so ernst wie möglich. „Sie bleibt eine Woche bei ihren Eltern, bevor sie zum Senat zurückkommt."

„Gut", sagte Obi-Wan munter. „Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Praesitlyn denkt daran, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen und der Rat schickt uns zum Verhandeln hin. Wir reisen in drei Stunden ab."

Anakin nickte. Normalerweise hätte es ihn aufgeregt, so schnell wieder von Coruscant abgezogen zu werden, aber im Augenblick war er froh über alles, das ihn von Padmés Fehlen ablenken konnte. „Ich muss nur runter zum Medbay-Büro", sagte er.

„Wozu?"

Anakin reichte ihm die Hologramm-Nachricht. Obi-Wan überflog sie und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Ich sehe, das bürokratische System ist in guter Verfassung, mit oder ohne Krieg."

„Sehr lustig, Meister."

* * *

Anakin hatte den Padawan, der den Schalter der Medbay bemannte, noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wenigstens dachte er das, aber je länger er sie anschaute, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass sie genau das Wesen war, das man vergaß, sobald man es getroffen hatte. Sie hatte kleine, langweilige, braune Augen, kurzes, langweiliges, braunes Haar und trug eine Tunika, die sogar Yoda für übertrieben öde erachtet hätte. Momentan unterhielt sie sich über Holokom mit einem irgendwie genervt aussehenden Jedi. Wie zu erwarten klang ihre Stimme nervtötend und eintönig. Hin und wieder blickte sie flüchtig hoch zu Anakin und machte eine erschreckend pinke Kaugummiblase.

Zwanzig Minuten lang klopfte er mit dem Fuß einen komplizierten Rhythmus und beschäftigte sich mit Gedanken an Padmé, während er sich selbst befahl, sich nicht über die durch die Nase gesprochene Stimme des Mädchens zu ärgern...oder über das unrhythmische Knallen ihres Kaugummis... Schließlich beendete sie das Holokomgespräch und schaute zu ihm auf. „Jaah?", fragte sie gedehnt.

Anakin ließ sein bezauberndstes Lächeln blitzen, weil er fand, dass zumindest einer von ihnen etwas Charakter zeigen sollte, und zog die Hologramm-Nachricht hervor. „Äh, ich hab hier ein Versicherungsproblem – Sie sehen, mein Arm–"

„Musste selba bei da RGVA anrufn", sagte sie durch die Nase, ohne ihn überhaupt anzublicken, während sie auf ihrer Tastatur weitertippte.

_Sag ihr, dass sie wohl ganz knapp den Agricorps entgangen ist. _„Ich, äh, dachte, der Orden würde alle medizinischen Kosten übernehmen", sagte er stattdessen.

„Wia könn nich deine pasönlichn Infomation vawaltn", leierte sie erklärend. „Hias de Numma." Sie kritzelte einen langen Code auf ein Stück Durchschlagpapier und warf es auf das Hologramm in seiner Hand.

„Ähm", sagte Anakin, es flüchtig anblickend. „Okay, na dann. Danke." _Für eine dringend nötige Übung in Selbstbeherrschung_, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

Sie hörte natürlich nicht zu. Anakin seufzte und schaute auf sein Chrono. Tja, er hatte immer noch jede Menge Zeit, um die – RGVA, oder? – anzurufen und das alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Wie lange würde das wohl dauern?

Er trabte hurtig hinauf in sein Quartier, verstaute frische Wechselsachen in seinem Rucksack und hämmerte den Code in sein Holokom. Der Projektor leuchtete mit dem Bild eines weiblichen Twi'Lek auf. Sie sah aus, als würden nur gewaltige Mengen Industriekleber ihren enormen Busen daran hindern, aus einem regierungsgesponserten Overall mit gefährlich offenem Reißverschluss zu platzen. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang dachte Anakin, er hätte aus Versehen den Code des _Twi'Leks außer Rand und Band!_-Penthouse-Kanals eingegeben.

„Hallo", gurrte sie.

„Hi", sagte Anakin, „Es gibt da ein Missverständnis mit meinem–"

„–haben den Anschluss der Republikanischen Gesundheitsversicherungsagentur erreicht, die sich seit neunhundert Jahren stolz im Dienste der Arbeitnehmer der Galaktischen Republik befindet", fuhr die Twi'Lek unbeirrt fort. Anakin, der verspätet erkannte, dass es sich um eine zuvor aufgenommene Nachricht handelte, klappte den Mund zu.

„Die Sprechzeiten unserer Zentrale sind von acht bis siebzehn Uhr Galactic City-Zeit", sagte die Twi'Lek mit einem ziemlich schalen Lächeln. „Bitte rufen Sie noch einmal in diesem Zeitraum an oder bleiben sie dran und nutzen Sie unser automatisches Holokom-Menü für weitere Optionen."

_Menü?_ Dachte Anakin und kratzte sich verwirrt am Ansatz seines Padawan-Pferdeschewanzes. _Sind das nicht die Dinger, die man in Restaurants kriegt?_

„Falls Sie den Link zum Untermenü Ihrer Kundengruppe kennen, können Sie ihn jederzeit während dieser Nachricht sagen oder wählen. Falls Sie einen Rettungsdienst brauchen, lenken Sie Ihren Anruf sofort zum Notfallmeldekanal von Galactic City um, indem Sie den roten Notfallknopf drücken. Falls Sie beim Senat arbeiten, wählen Sie die Eins oder sagen Sie ‚Senat'. Falls Sie registrierter Leistungserbringer sind, wählen Sie die Zwei oder sagen Sie ‚Leistungserbringer'. Falls Sie hinsichtlich eines psychologischen Gesundheitsproblems anrufen, wählen Sie die Drei und sprechen Sie nicht. Falls Sie ein Trandoshaner sind, berühren Sie das Biosensorfeld und strecken Sie Ihre Zunge raus..."

Anakin brauchte keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten der Jedi, um vorherzusagen, wohin das führen würde.

Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später sagte die Twi'Lek endlich: „Falls Sie ein Jedi sind, wählen Sie bitte Raute-vier-sechs-sechs-zwölf-Aurek und berühren Sie das Biosensorfeld viermal kurz und einmal lang oder sagen Sie ‚Jedi'–"

„Jedi", sagte Anakin hastig.

Das Bild verschwamm kurz, dann war die Twi'Lek zurück, steif lächelnd wie immer. Anakin hoffte, sie sei ein generiertes Abbild, denn kein lebendes Wesen sollte so lange lächeln müssen. „Bitte beachten Sie, dass Ihr Anruf zur Qualitätskontrolle überwacht werden kann", sagte sie. „Falls Sie einen Rettungsdienst brauchen..."

„Warum um alles in der Galaxis sollte ich meine Versicherungsfirma anrufen, wenn ich am _Sterben_ bin?", brummelte Anakin.

„Falls Sie ein Meister sind, wählen Sie die Eins oder sagen Sie ‚Meister'. Falls Sie ein Ritter sind, wählen Sie die Zwei oder sagen Sie ‚Ritter'. Falls Sie ein Padawan sind, wählen Sie die Drei oder sagen Sie ‚Padawan'."

„Padawan", murrte Anakin, der sich wünschte, er hätte stattdessen „Ritter" sagen können.

„Falls Sie ein Heiler sind–"

„Padawan!", sagte Anakin lauter.

„–wählen Sie die Vier oder sagen–"

„Pa-da-wan!"

„Es tut mir Leid. Bitte denken Sie daran, Ihre Stimme oder Sprechapparatur auf einer mittleren Lautstärke zu halten", gurrte die Twi'Lek.

Anakin warf einen des Lebens überdrüssigen Blick an die Decke. _Ein Jedi hasst nicht, ein Jedi hasst nicht..._ „Padawan", wiederholte Anakin ganz bewusst.

Das Bild flimmerte zum nächsten Untermenü. „Falls Sie einen Rettungsdienst brauchen..."

Unter normalen Umständen bildete sich Anakin viel auf seinen Orientierungssinn ein, doch er brauchte nicht lange, um seinen virtuellen Weg zu verlieren, als er gezwungen war, sich durch ein endloses Labyrinth aus Untermenüs zu navigieren. „Nein, ich möchte keine Beratung zur Gesundheit meiner Kopfhaut", knurrte er, als die Twi'Lek weiterplapperte. „Kann ich nicht einfach mit jemandem _reden_?"

„Okay", sagte die Twi'Lek. Anakin stutzte, dann verengte er die Augen mit dem schrecklichen Verdacht, dass es möglicherweise gar keine zuvor aufgenommene Nachricht gewesen war. „Bitte warten Sie, während ich Ihren Anruf an den Kundenauskunftsschalter weiterleite. Haben Sie einen angenehmen Standarttag."

„Ich versuche es", erklärte Anakin ihr trocken, als sie mit einem schwachen Winken ihrer Hand verschwand.

Er lehnte sich zurück, rubbelte sich den Ansatz seines Pferdeschwanzes im Besteben, seine Gelassenheit wiederzuerlangen, und hörte der Opernmusik zu, die zu spielen angefangen hatte. Wo hatte er diese Melodie schon mal gehört...oh, richtig, sie lief bei der Hälfte aller seiner Besuche im Büro des Kanzlers. _Die Sithkriege_ – er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass das eine von Palpatines liebsten Opern war. Wie es möglich sein konnte, dass es jemandes Lieblingsbeschäftigung war, dem Gejaule eines fetten Mannes über Tod und Verwüstung zuzuhören, wusste Anakin nicht.

Plötzlich läutete der Projektor und wartete mit dem Bild eines übergewichtigen Rodianers auf. Anakin hoffte, der gelbliche Farbstich in seiner Haut sei nur das Ergebnis eines Fabrikationsfehlers beim Projektor.

„DankefürIhrenAnrufbeiderRepublikanischenGesundheitsversicherungsagenturbittebleibenSiedran", leierte er.

Und bevor Anakin zu Wort kommen konnte, hörte er schon wieder _Die Sithkriege_.

* * *

Gerade als die Oper in die dritte Wiederholung ging, hatte Anakin keine Zeit mehr zu warten. Zu seinem eigenen Ärger merkte er, dass er die Texte summte, während er durch die Korridore des Tempels hastete. Eine vorbeikommende Horde Jünglinge bedachte ihn von ihrem Aussichtspunkt auf einem höhergelegenen Balkon mit besorgten Blicken. Er starrte sie im Gegenzug wütend an. Echt mal, war es sein Fehler, dass er einen Ohrwurm hatte?

„... und die Jedi soll'n fall'n in die Nacht ... den Sith nur gebührt alle Macht ..."

Okay, vielleicht war es ein bisschen makaber, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ein Klassiker, oder?

Obi-Wan unterbrach die Systemkontrolle seines Starfighters und blickte auf, als Anakin genau eine Minute vor ihrer planmäßigen Abfahrt in den Hangar geschlittert kam. „Hast du diese Versicherungsangelegenheit geregelt?"

Anakin blickte ihn finster an und stopfte seinen Rucksack ins Cockpit. „Ich hab mir in der Warteschleife eine komplette Oper angehört. Ich glaube, meine Trommelfelle brauchen Seelsorge."

„Welche Oper?", fragte Obi-Wan gelassen.

„Die Sithkriege."

„Immerhin eine ganz lehrreiche", sagte sein Meister philosophisch.

Lehrreich? Was für ein Jedi beschreibt eine Oper über Sith Lords, die die Innereien eines Padawan rausreißen, als lehrreich?

„Wie auch immer", murrte Anakin laut. Er schwang sich hinunter in das Cockpit. „Ich werde das erledigen, wenn wir zurückkommen."

* * *

_Einen Monat später ..._

„Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte Anakin zwischen Küssen.

„Nicht traurig, dass du Praesitlyn verlassen musstest?", fragte Padmé verschmitzt.

„Oder Jabiim oder Kamino oder Balamak", erwiderte er. Die kurze Mission nach Praesitlyn hatte sich in eine zermürbende Tour zu etlichen Konfliktschauplätzen rund um den Mittleren Rand verwandelt und war irgendwie von Diplomatie über „aggressive Verhandlungen" in Militäroffensiven, einschließlich der gesamten Großen Armee der Republik, ausgeartet.

Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und schaute mit einem Lächeln zu ihm auf. Das Lächeln verschwand ein wenig in Besorgnis. „Der Krieg – ist er so schlimm, wie die Holonachrichten ihn darstellen?"

„Er könnte viel schlimmer sein", sagte er mutig, mit einem tapferen Grinsen.

„Anakin, ich meine es ernst–"

„–Er könnte auf Tatooine sein–"

„–Anakin–"

„–ich könnte einen Schlafsack mit Obi-Wan teilen müssen–"

„–Anakin!–"

„–Jar-Jar könnte da sein–"

„–_Anakin!_" Frustriert schob sie ihn weg.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", erklärte er ihr ernüchtert. „Wirklich."

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Du versteckst besser nichts vor mir."

„Das würde ich mir nie träumen lassen."

„Du läufst besser nicht zur Dunklen Seite über."

„Wenn ich es täte, wärst du die erste, die es erfährt", versprach er ernst. Sie lachte darüber und ließ sich wieder von ihm in die Arme nehmen.

„Sei nur gewarnt, ich werde keinen neuen Krankenversicherungsvertrag bezahlen", neckte sie ihn. „Du weißt, die RGVA versichert keine Sith Lords."

Anakin schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Ich hab vergessen, dass ich mich noch darum kümmern muss."

Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Anakin, das ist einen Monat her. Warum hast du das nicht schon längst erledigt?"

„Ich hatte nur drei Stunden Zeit zwischen den Flitterwochen und dem Krieg", machte er ihr klar, „und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mitten in einer Belagerung bei denen anrufe. Bei der Macht, ich kann's mir bildlich vorstellen–" Er warf sich in Pose, ein imaginäres Laserschwert wirbelnd. „Ähm, hi, ist dort die RGVA? Jah, ich kämpfe gerade gegen eine Bataillon Droiden, wieso – oh, verdammt, das war mein anderer Arm–"

„Ani, ich mein's ernst!", schnappte Padmé.

Er lachte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich rufe sie an, sobald ich in den Tempel zurückkomme." Ein boshaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er verpasste ihr einen weiteren Kuss. „Was so schnell nicht passieren wird."

* * *

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Obi-Wan hatte gerade eine dringend nötige Meditationssitzung beendet und kochte sich einen Tee, als Anakin zurückkam. „Wo warst du?", fragte der Jedi-Meister milde ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das südliche Armenviertel erforschen", sagte Anakin unschuldig. Zu unschuldig.

Obi-Wan wandte sich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen um. „Sag mir nicht, du warst wieder beim Müllhalden-Motorrennen."

„Natürlich nicht, Meister", sagte sein Padawan aufrichtig und wischte sich ohne es zu merken etwas Schlamm von einem Ärmel.

„Ehrlich, Anakin", seufzte Obi-Wan, während er seinen Tee umrührte, „ich dachte, wir hätten das diskutiert, als du zehn warst–"

„Und ich hab's nicht noch mal gemacht!"

„Dann erzähl mir bitte, wie hast du es geschafft, dich bis zu den Knien in Dreck zu tunken?" Mit dem Teelöffel gestikulierte er in Richtung der Matschflecken, die bis über die Oberkante der Stiefel seines missratenen Padawan reichten.

Die Türglocke klingelte. Seinem Glücksstern dankend, dass Obi-Wan auf so einer relativ harmlosen Erklärung für die Hose beharrte, die er sich beim Kampf durchs Abwassersystem des 500 Republica eingesaut hatte, und darüber nachsinnend, dass er wirklich einen besseren geheimen Fluchtweg aus Padmés Wohnung brauchte, stürmte Anakin los, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hallo?" Er kam noch heraus, bevor eine Schwadron Botendroiden durch die Tür schwirrte.

Die unerwartete Ankunft von scheinbar Coruscants gesamter Flugdroidenflotte lenkte Obi-Wan augenblicklich von der Frage nach Anakins heruntergekommenen Zustand ab. „Was soll das, Anakin?", fragte er nachdrücklich. Er stellte seinen Tee ab und wagte sich aus der Kochnische in den Hauptraum, wo die Droiden um Luftraum kämpften. „Was ist R-G-V-A?"

Anakin sank mit einem leidensschweren Seufzer auf das Sofa.

Es waren insgesamt fünf Nachrichten, eine für jeden ersten des Monats, den er fortgewesen war, und jede erinnerte ihn in zunehmend schärferem Ton daran, dass er der RGVA immer noch über 13 000 Credits für seine Armprothese schuldete. Die letzte informierte ihn darüber, dass er ihnen nun noch zusätzlich 1 300 schuldete, weil die erste Zahlung überfällig war.

Obi-Wan fand das alles furchtbar unterhaltsam. „Schulden zu haben ist nicht die Art der Jedi, mein junger Padawan", kommentierte er.

Anakin blickte finster. „Ich dachte, keinen Lohn zu kriegen wäre die Art der Jedi."

Obi-Wan prustete verheerenderweise in seine Tasse und spuckte sich Tee vorn auf seine Robe.

Anakin schlug sich entschlossen auf die Schenkel und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Das reicht, ich ruf die jetzt an." Er marschierte auf sein Zimmer.

* * *

Glücklicherweise wusste Anakin jetzt, dass er die Gesellschaft der Twi'Lek und ihrem Holokom-Menü nicht zu ertragen brauchte. Er ließ sich sofort zum Auskunftsschalter weiterleiten, wo er – wie erwartet – in die Warteschleife kam. _Die Sithkriege_ fingen an.

„Ich schlag' ihm den Kopf zu Brei, zerfetz' ihm das Herz dabei, mit der dunklen Macht reiße ich ihn entzwei..."

Anakin drehte die Lautstärke runter, holte sein Datapad heraus und verbrachte zwei Stunden damit, einen Brief an Padmé zu schreiben, bis endlich ein erschreckend magerer Barabel auf dem Projektor auftauchte. Anakin drehte schnell die Lautstärke wieder hoch.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie gewartet haben", raspelte der Barabel. „Ich bin Ragabar. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Hi", sagte Anakin und fischte die ursprüngliche Nachricht der Versicherungsagentur aus der Tasche seiner Tunika. „Ich rufe an, um ein Missverständnis zu klären, bezüglich–"

„Name, Beruf und Vertragsnummer bitte", sagte der Barabel.

„Ich bin Anakin Skywalker. Ich bin ein Jedi-Padawan."

„Und Ihre Versicherungsnummer?"

„Ähm...ich glaube, ich hab keine", sagte Anakin.

„Doch, haben Sie", sagte der Barabel gereizt. „Sie werden Ihren Vertreter im Tempel fragen müssen und später zurückrufen–"

„Nein, warten Sie", rief Anakin, entsetzt bei der Aussicht auf weitere zwei Stunden in der Warteschleife. „Geben Sie mir nur eine Sekunde, ich ruf sie an."

„In Ordnung, Sir, ich stelle Sie zurück–"

„Es dauert nur eine Sekunde", fuhr ihm Anakin hastig dazwischen. „Ich verspreche es."

Der Barabel ruckte, was Anakin nur als die Art dieser Spezies, mit den Schultern zu zucken, interpretieren konnte. „Sie haben zwei Minuten."

Anakin zog schnell seinen Comlink hervor und rief die Medbay an. „Hi, äh – ich brauche meine Versicherungsnummer", stammelte er, ein Auge auf dem gleichgültigen Barabel.

Eine wohlbekannte monotone Stimme knisterte aus seinem Lautsprecher. „Ick broch dain Namn."

„Anakin, äh, Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker."

„Oukay...aha..." Einige Sekunden lang machte sie unbestimmte Geräusche, während Anakin dem Barabel einige aufmunternde warten-Sie-doch-noch-eine-Sekunde-Lächeln zuwarf, bis sie schließlich mit einer Nummer aufwarten konnte. Durch und durch erleichtert, dass die Sache – endlich! – nach ihm ging, gab Anakin sie Ziffer für Ziffer dem Barabel durch.

„Skywalker, Anakin", verkündete der Barabel. „Hier steht, Sie schulden 14 875 Credits für nicht versicherte medizinische Unkosten."

„Jah, aber das Problem ist, ich müsste versichert sein", erklärte Anakin. „Versichern Sie nicht alle medizinischen Kosten der Jedi?"

„Ich denke, ja", sagte der Barabel mit einem weiteren Zucken und schlenzte geistesabwesend mit der Reptilienzunge.

„Sehen Sie", begann Anakin, „in der Nachricht, die ich bekommen habe, steht, sie versichern keine Sith Lords, und bin sicher, das tun sie nicht, aber ich bin kein Sith."

„Aha", brummte der Barabel. Anakin hatte den Eindruck, der Barabel würde selbst dann nicht außerordentlich überrascht sein, wenn er ein Sith _wäre_. „Nun, Sie müssen zum Vertreter im Tempel gehen und das Beschwerdeformular ausfüllen. Schicken Sie es ein und wir werden das im Handumdrehen geklärt haben."

Anakins Gesicht hellte sich bei dieser Neuigkeit auf. „Großartig!"

* * *

„Musste aufda zweinvührsichsten Etahsche im Jenossenschaftsbühro abholn", sagte der eintönige Padawan am Schalter der Medbay.

„Aber die RGVA hat gesagt, ich bekomme es beim Vertreter im Tempel–"

„Die sin im Jenosseenschaftsbühro", quakte sie, als spräche sie mit einem Jüngling.

„Aber Sie hatten meine Versicherungsnummer."

„Ick hab Zugriff uffs System", seufzte sie, „aba ick hab nich die Fohmulare."

„Uhkay", sagte Anakin.

Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache...

* * *

„Das Beschwerdeformular? Sie müssen die Hotline des RGVA-Kundenservice anrufen und es anfordern", sagte die uniformierte Versichertungsvertreterin im Genossenschaftsbüro.

„Aber ich habe die doch gerade angerufen, und sie haben gesagt–"

„Oh, nein, Sir, das war das Hauptunternehmenssystem", korrigierte ihn die helläugige Falleen fröhlich. „Sie brauchen _diesen_ Code."

Sie gab ihm eine Karte, die bis in die Ecken mit Dutzenden sehr langer Codes in sehr kleiner Schrift vollgeschrieben war, und malte einen mit Textmarker an.

„Danke", knirschte Anakin.

* * *

Obi-Wan war schon lange mit seiner abendlichen Lektüre beschäftigt und hatte bereits drei Becher Tee intus, als Anakin aus seinem Raum kam. Die Schultern seines normalerweise euphorischen Padawan hingen müde herab, seine Augen wirkten blutunterlaufen und ihres üblichen spitzbübischen Funkelns beraubt, und er fiel aufs Sofa wie eine zehn Tonnen schwere Frachtpalette.

„Mission erfüllt?", fragte Obi-Wan, der in seinem vierten Becher Tee rührte.

Anakin schüttelte mit einem erschöpften Seufzer den Kopf. „Ich muss fünf bis sieben Arbeitstage auf das Formular warten, das ich brauche", sagte er und klang dabei so angeekelt, als wäre er gerade durch einen Ozean aus verrottenden Augäpfeln und Schleim geschwommen.

„Wir brechen in vier Stunden nach Virujansi auf", informierte ihn Obi-Wan.

Anakin stöhnte und ließ entmutigt den Kopf zurückfallen. „Und die denken _ich_ bin ein Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit einer langen Rede über die Mängel der Republikanischen Bürokratie, aber Anakin schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Nach diesem Nachmittag bildete er sich ein, eine sehr gute Vorstellung von den Fehlern des derzeitigen Regierungssystems zu haben, und fand, er sollte seine Zeit besser dafür nutzen, sich auszudenken, wie er Padmé die Nachricht von seiner erneuten Abreise überbringen sollte.

Gute Neuigkeiten, Liebste, du wirst einen Monat lang nichts haben, was dich von der Arbeit ablenkt!

Nein, das würde nicht gut gehen.

Stell dir vor, Schatz, wir werden für eine Weile nicht herumschleichen müssen!

Äh...wie wäre es mit...

Tja, Liebling, bereite dich darauf vor, deine Liebesbriefsammlung zu erweitern!

Ach, verdammt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sackte er noch weiter auf dem Sofa zusammen, als er begriff, dass sie wahrscheinlich so oder so wütend auf ihn sein würde, ganz egal wie er ihr es erzählte. Obi-Wan, der annahm, das sei ein Zeichen für Anakins volle Zustimmung zu seiner düsteren Darlegung der Amtsführung der Regierung, stürzte sich daraufhin in einen leidenschaftlichen Vortrag über die schlechten Seiten des Galaktischen Bildungssystems. Das bedeutete, Anakin hatte mindestens zehn Minuten mehr Zeit, um über seine neuentdeckten ehelichen Herausforderungen nachzudenken.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr es einfach gar nicht sagen.

Als er erkannte, dass sie das nur noch wütender machen würde, wenn er zurückkam, entschied Anakin, er musste einfach jetzt ihrem Zorn trotzen, um bei seiner Ankunft einen überschwänglichen Empfang zu erhalten.

„Äh, Meister?", sagte er, als Obi-Wan endlich einmal Luft holte. „Hat der Rat Ihnen gesagt, wie lange wir auf Virujansi sein werden?"

Obi-Wan blinzelte bei diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Ungefähr eine Woche."

_Na ja_, dachte Anakin, seine blutunterlaufenen Augen schließend und prompt auf dem Sofa einschlafend, _eine Woche ist ja nicht so schlimm._

* * *

_Zwei Monate und eine Woche später..._

„Home sweet home", seufzte Obi-Wan.

„Eine Woche – verarschen kann ich mich selber", knurrte Anakin und schleifte seinen dreckverschmierten, blutbefleckten, angesengten Rucksack an einem mitgenommen aussehenden Riemen durch die Tür ihres Quartiers.

Hinter ihm schlängelte sich eine Kolonne Botendroiden, die groß genug war, um das gesamte System zu belagern. Obi-Wan streifte sie mit einem nur milde überraschten Blick, als sie begannen, ihre schrecklichen Warnungen vor überfälligen Zahlungen, wachsenden Zinsen und drohenden gerichtlichen Schritten zuzustellen. Anakin ignorierte sie vollkommen und fing an, sich durch den Haufen Briefumschläge mit dem RGVA-Logo zu wühlen, der sich auf dem Boden vor ihrem Briefschlitz angesammelt hatte.

„Wo bist du, du Sohn einer–"

„Padawan!"

„Tut mir Leid, Meister", sagte Anakin, aber seine Stimme verriet das völlige Fehlen von Aufrichtigkeit. „Aha!" Triumphierend hielt er einen großen Briefumschlag hoch, der mit _Formular-Lieferung für: SKYWALKER, ANAKIN_ beschriftet war.

„Oh, gut", sagte Obi-Wan glücklich. Ungefähr einen Monat zuvor hatten die Botendroiden angefangen, täglich an vorderster Front des Kampfes auf Bardol Major aufzutauchen, und sie beide hatten es satt, ständig von hartnäckigen, lauten Aufnahmen geweckt zu werden, die Anakin anwiesen zu bezahlen oder er würde angeklagt werden. Anakin hatte versucht, die Agentur deswegen anzurufen, nur um erzählt zu kriegen, dass die Tatsache (er sei zu sehr mit Krieg Führen beschäftigt, um Rechnungen zu bezahlen, die er eigentlich nicht schuldete) auf einem weiteren Beschwerdeformular erklärt werden müsse.

Daraufhin hatte Anakin begonnen, die Droiden für Zielübungen zu nutzen. Jetzt konnte er schon drei Stück pro Sekunde halbieren. Sollten die Botendroiden ein noch paar weitere Wochen kommen, grübelte Obi-Wan, hätte Dooku keine Chance, wenn sie das nächste Mal aufeinander träfen...

„Ich werde das jetzt an einem ruhigen Ort ausfüllen, es abschicken und einen langen Spaziergang machen", kündigte Anakin an.

„Kein Müllhalden-Motorrennen", sagte Obi-Wan streng.

„Kein Müllhalden-Motorrennen. Ich hab's verstanden, Meister."

* * *

„Und...fertig", verkündete Anakin, als er seine schludrige Unterschrift auf die letzte Zeile des zwölfseitigen Formulars kritzelte. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer warf er den Stift auf den Stapel Durchschlagpapier und ließ sich rückwärts auf Padmés Bett fallen. Er drehte den Kopf und grinste sie albern an.

„Oh, du bist noch nicht entlassen, Jedi Skywalker", sagte Padmé verschmitzt, schlängelte sich heran und zog an seinem Zopf. „Auf meiner Checkliste hat sich einiges angesammelt."

„Jede Menge körperlicher Arbeit, hoffe ich", grinste Anakin und schob einen Arm unter sie.

Sie quietschte und schlug ihn mit einem Kissen. „Nicht mit der Prothese kitzeln!"

„Was _kann_ ich denn mit der Prothese machen?", fragte er verschlagen.

„Du kannst dein Hirn aus der Gosse holen!"

„Hey!", sagte er in verletztem Ton. „Mein Gehirn arbeitet hart, um in genau diese Gosse zu kommen!"

„Oh? Was _hast_ du Obi-Wan erzählt?"

„Ich sagte, ich würde irgendwohin gehen, wo es ruhig ist."

„Wie originell."

„Wo wir schon bei originell sind", sinnierte Anakin, „ich brauch einen neuen Fluchtweg–"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem derben Kuss. „Du gehst erst mal nirgendwo hin."

* * *

Natürlich kamen die Botendroiden weiterhin, jetzt zu zweit. Einer brachte die Rechnung und einer die Mahnung der drohenden gerichtlichen Schritte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, sie bearbeiten dieses Formular noch vor dem Gerichtstermin", sagte Anakin beiläufig und schnitt den letzten Droiden in zwei schwelende Hälften. Das Laserschwert zischte und quietschte lustvoll, offensichtlich die Meinung seines Meisters über die RGVA teilend.

„Weißt du, du solltest wohl aufhören, diese Dinger zu demolieren", grunzte Obi-Wan von seiner Seite des Trainingsraums her, wo er mit Liegestützen beschäftigt war.

Anakin trieb den anderen Droiden in die Enge, der Schutz in einer Ecke der Zimmerdecke gesucht hatte. Er stürzte mit einem elektronischen Heulton und verstreuten funkensprühenden Bauteilen auf den Boden. „Warum denn, Meister?", fragte Anakin unschuldig.

„Weil du es hier nicht auf die Separatisten schieben kannst", schoss Obi-Wan zurück. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der Orden _nicht _dafür zahlt, wenn du mutwillig die Droiden anderer Leute zerstörst."

„Ich mach niemals mutwillig Sachen kaputt", verteidigte sich Anakin. „Nur wenn es nötig ist."

Obi-Wan hielt mitten in einem Liegestütz an und beobachtete, wie Anakin schadenfroh ein Stück Droide in ein noch kleineres Stückchen Droide schnitt. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum das nötig sein soll."

Anakin richtete sich auf, nahm eine erhabene heldenhafte Haltung ein und setzte einen Blick von altkluger Jedi-Würde auf. „Die sind eine öffentliche Bedrohung, Meister. Ich bewahre den Frieden."

„Ich würde denken, die RGVA ist die wahre öffentliche Bedrohung."

Anakin blickte finster und begann eine weitere Übung „Verleiten Sie mich nicht, Meister."

* * *

Drei Monate später überschwemmten die Droiden noch immer ihr Quartier. Etliche waren dazu übergegangen, Anakin auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen, womit sie ihn zwangen, verschiedene extrem kreative und sogar noch unbequemere Techniken zu entwickeln, um unbemerkt in Padmés Dachwohnung zu schleichen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich die Montur eines Technikers geborgt und war durch den engen Lüftungsschacht hereingekrochen, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser Schacht in Padmés Bad rauskam.

Verständlicherweise hatte sie sich ein wenig erschreckt, als ein Techniker durch die Decke ihrer Dusche fiel. Anakin zuckte zusammen und rieb sich den großen blauen Fleck an seiner Stirn, wo ihr schweres Seifenstück eingeschlagen hatte.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie auf Huttisch fluchen konnte..._und_ auf Rodianisch.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du dir von einem Hooligan den Kopf mit einem Hydrospanner einschlagen lässt", sagte Obi-Wan, während er den hässlichen lila Fleck beäugte.

„Na ja, ich konnte nicht allen fünfzehn ausweichen, Meister", sagte Anakin mutig.

„Im südlichen Armenviertel war's, oder?"

„Äh...irgendwo da in der Nähe", wand er sich.

Sie schauten kaum auf, als der fünfte Botendroide des Tages hereingeflogen kam. „Du wirst die RGVA wieder anrufen müssen, Padawan", sagte Obi-Wan. „Der Gerichtstermin ist in einer Woche."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", stöhnte Anakin. „Ich besuche morgen früh das Büro."

„Und ich würde dir raten, deine Spaziergänge dahin zu unternehmen, wo es etwas weniger...abenteuerlicher ist."

„Ich werde eine weniger gefährliche Route finden", versprach eifrig. _Schatz, du bist hinreißend, aber es ist keine Gehirnerschütterung wert, dich beim Duschen zu stören..._

* * *

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

In dieser Nacht war Anakin nicht allzu begeistert davon, um drei Uhr morgens durch ein Hämmern an der Tür geweckt zu werden. Er torkelte, ein paar ausgewählte Worte auf Huttisch murmelnd, aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür mit einem schlaftrunkenen, missmutigen „WaswollnSedenn?"

„Sind Sie Anakin Skywalker?", fragte ein Officer des Galactic City-Sicherheitsdienstes streng.

Anakin blinzelte, als der Polizist einen Bioscanner herausriss und das blaue Analyselicht in seine Augen richtete. „Äh...ja...warum?"

Der Officer nickte grimmig, als der Bioscanner seine Farbe zu grün wechselte und damit Anakins Identität bestätigte. „Mr. Skywalker, ich werde Sie verhaften müssen."

„Was?", schrie Anakin. „Warum?"

„Sie werden des Versicherungsbetrugs angeklagt sowie der Nichtbezahlung von rechtsgültig ausgewiesenen Rechnungen und Zinsen beschuldigt", verkündete der Polizist, wirbelte ihn herum und ließ Handschellen um seine Gelenke zuschnappen.

Anakin entwand sich seinem Griff. „Was zum Teufel ?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ich habe das Beschwerdeformular über dieses ganze Schlamassel schon vor Monaten ausgefüllt!"

„Das ist nicht, was die Republikanische Gesundheitsversicherung der Bezirkswache gemeldet hat, Sir", sagte der Polizist und packte ihn wieder am Ellenbogen. „Nun. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen–"

„Bei den neun Höllen, ich werde schweigen!", brüllte Anakin, der seinen Ellenbogen wieder wegriss.

„Wenn du nicht ruhig mitkommst, Kumpel, zeige ich dich wegen Widersetzung bei der Verhaftung an", bellte der Officer. „Ich denke, du hast auch so schon genug Ärger, oder?" Er rieb warnend mit dem Finger den Elektroschock-Knopf seines Blasters.

Anakin glotzte ihn eine halbe Sekunde lang ungläubig an – _Leute erwürgen gehört zur Dunklen Seite_, erinnerte er sich selbst, _auch wenn ich der Galaxis damit einen Gefallen täte_ – bis Obi-Wan sich hereinschleppte und die Lichter anschaltete. „Anakin, was geht hier vor?", fragte er nachdrücklich und ärgerlich, während er den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels zuschnürte.

„Dieser Trottel verhaftet mich gerade, Meister!", platzte Anakin heraus. Ungeschickt zeigte er mit seinen gefesselten Händen auf den Polizisten.

Obi-Wan kam abrupt zum Stehen und starrte, langsam den Anblick seines Padawan in Handschellen aufnehmend. „Das muss ein Missverständnis sein, Officer", bemühte er sich. „Er ist ein Jedi-Padawan. Warum sollten Sie ihn verhaften müssen?"

„Versicherungsbetrug und Nichtbezahlung–"

„Das Schlamassel mit der RGVA?", sagte Obi-Wan. „Das ist wohl kaum eine Straftat!"

„Es ist Grundsatz, säumige Schuldner eine Woche vor der gerichtlichen Anhörung festzunehmen", informierte sie der Polizist. „Damit sie sich nicht aus dem Staub machen." An den besagten säumigen Schuldner gewandt zog er mit einer Art ernstem Triumph die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Anakin stöhnte und lehnte sich, an die Decke starrend, gegen die Wand. „Ich glaub's nicht."

„Ich denke, du solltest vorerst mit ihm gehen, Anakin", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mit den Behörden sprechen und dich bis zum Morgen da rausholen."

Anakin blickte finster, als der Officer mit ihm aus der Tür und in einen Aufzug marschierte. „Ich glaub's nicht. Mein eigener Meister schickt mich in den Knast."

„Oh, hör auf zu jammern und seh's mit Humor. Es ist nur für ein paar Stunden."

„Eines Tages werde ich dich umbringen", verkündete Anakin, bevor sich die Aufzugtüren zwischen ihnen schlossen.

* * *

Obi-Wan verbrachte die Stunden bis zur Öffnungszeit des Büros der Bezirkswache, indem er sein Anliegen zugunsten Anakins zusammenstellte und einstudierte – nur um auf seinem Weg aus der Tür um 7:30 Uhr von einem nervösen Jüngling aufgehalten zu werden, der eine Vorladung vom Rat brachte.

_Tut mir Leid, Anakin, _dachte er reumütig in Richtung der vagen, aber entrüsteten Machtspur seines Lehrlings. _Zwölf Meister übertrumpfen einen Padawan._

Kurz darauf stand er in der Mitte des Rates unter den durchdringenden Blicken von Yoda und Mace Windu, ruckte mit den Schultern, sodass seine braune Robe etwas vornehmer herunterhing, und fühlte sich extrem erleichtert, dass er nicht seinen Morgenmantel trug.

„Jedi Kenobi", sagte Windu ohne Vorrede, „wir schätzen dein promptes Erscheinen, aber der Rat hat dich _und_ deinen Padawan vorgeladen. Ihr müsst beide in euren neuen Auftrag eingewiesen werden."

„Wo ist der junge Skywalker?", ergänzte Yoda.

Obi-Wan seufzte. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dies würde eine lange Audienz. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, Meister..."

* * *

Anakin hatte eine beeindruckend schlechte Nacht verbracht. Fürs Erste waren die Handschellen dafür ausgelegt, einem Jawa zu passen, und schnitten ihm den Blutkreislauf ab. Dann war da der Unfall gewesen, den der Azubi des Officers fast baute, der eine, der, wenn Anakin nicht die Macht genutzt hätte, um den Speeder aus dem Weg zu werfen, sie alle gegen die Westseite des Galaktischen Opernhauses geklatscht hätte – genau mitten in einen großen, blutigen Werbespot für kein anderes Werk als _Die Sithkriege_. Und als sie es endlich zur Bezirksstrafanstalt geschafft hatten, war er in eine Zelle mit einem fettleibigen, betrunkenen, hustenden Wookiee geworfen worden, der roch, als hätte er seit seiner Geburt kein Bad gehabt. Es gab natürlich keine Dusche.

Die Front war unendlich viel besser als das hier.

Anakin unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer und befahl seinem Rücken, gerade zu bleiben. Er mochte sich eine enge Gefängniszelle mit einem massigen, extrem ungewaschenen, besoffenen Wookiee teilen, aber er würde trotzdem noch wie ein Jedi aussehen, verdammt noch mal.

Gedanklich abschweifend fragte er sich, ob Count Dooku wohl in einer entlegenen Ecke der Galaxis vor Lachen aus den Latschen kippte. Vermutlich während er _Die Sithkriege_ hörte. In Endlosschleife.

Er schaute hoch zum Chrono. Zehn Uhr morgens. _Wir haben ausgeschlafen, was, Meister?_

Anakin vertrieb sich eine weitere Stunde lang die Zeit, indem er im Geiste den brühend heißen Brief verfasste, den er der RGVA schicken wollte, wenn er aus dem Gefängnis kam. Sobald er sich für die ausgewählteren Zusätze entschieden hatte – die meisten auf Huttisch, da die Allgemeinsprache einfach nicht die gleichen Möglichkeiten bot, Leute zu beleidigen – begann er mit einem an die Polizeiwache. Es war nach Zwölf und der Wookiee hatte sich bereits zwei Mal übergeben, als sich die Zellentür plötzlich öffnete und Obi-Wan erschien.

Anakin blickte finster und zog sich auf das Stückchen Boden zurück, das noch nicht mit Wookiee-Kotze bedeckt war. „Ihr nennt _das_ Morgen?"

„_Du_ schon, normalerweise", entgegnete Obi-Wan.

„Nicht seitdem ich vierzehn war und Ihr mich ins Springbrunnenbecken befördert habt."

„Willst du mir jetzt dafür danken, dass ich dir aus der Patsche helfe, oder nicht?"

„Danke", spuckte Anakin und hastete aus den Zelle. Auf dem Weg den Korridor hinunter stellte er sicher, dass der Officer mit einem unheilvollen Blick durchbohrt wurde.

„Eigentlich war es der Rat", sagte Obi-Wan. „Es scheint, Meister Yoda hat gute Beziehungen zum Gefängnisaufseher."

„Zu schade, dass er keine guten Beziehungen zur RGVA hat", grunzte Anakin, während er die Haupttür der Strafanstalt ansteuerte –

Sobald er heraustrat, blendete ihn ein Lichtblitz.

„Padawan Skywalker, hier drüben!"

Eine weitere Serie blendender Blitze und eine Menge Wesenheiten, die sich um ihn drängten und Aufnahmegeräte in sein Gesicht hielten, so dicht, dass es ein Wunder war, wie er noch atmen konnte.

„Padawan Skywalker, würden Sie diesen Vorfall für den ,Coruscant Herold' kommentieren?"

„Padawan Skywalker, ist es wahr, dass Sie letzte Nacht eine Gruppe obdachloser Wesenheiten auf der Aldray Avenue ermordet haben?"

„Padawan Skywalker, hier ist die ,Galactic City Tageszeitung'. Berichte machen Sie für eine Massenkarambolage letzte Nacht in der Nähe des Galaktischen Opernhauses verantwortlich – ist an diesem Gerücht–"

„Padawan Skywalker, was haben Sie gelernt aus einer Nacht im–"

Während Anakin sich benommen und entsetzt im Kreis drehte, kam ihm nur ein Gedanke. _Padmé wird mich _umbringen_._

* * *

Als die beiden Jedi es endlich geschafft hatten, sich aus dem Gewühl der Reporter und Holographer herauszukämpfen, war Anakins Verbrecherfoto schon längst an die Boulevardzeitungen übermittelt worden und kursierte im Holonet, gemeinsam mit tausenden Berichten, die darüber spekulierten, was er getan hatte, um ins Gefängnis zu kommen. Je nachdem welchen man las, war er irgendetwas zwischen einem tobenden Amokläufer, einem Killerstick–Dealer und einem Spion der Separatisten.

„Mir persönlich", sagte Padmé, „gefällt dieser hier."

„Welcher?", seufzte Anakin und zog seine Armprothese wieder einmal unter seinem Kopf hervor.

Sie schüttelte ihr Kissen auf und rollte sich auf die Seite, um die Überschrift auf ihrem Datapad vorzulesen. „Strippender Padawan in Nachtlokal verhaftet", las sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Schau, sie haben sogar ein Bild. So was in der Art."

Anakin warf einen Blick seitwärts auf das projizierte Bild und stöhnte. „Ich bringe sie um."

„Die Reporter?"

„Nein, die RGVA!"

„Immerhin hat der Rat sie dazu gebracht, den Gerichtstermin zu verschieben, bis du dieses Formular neu eingereicht hast."

„Auf das ich erst mal _weitere_ fünf bis sieben Arbeitstage warten kann", betonte Anakin. „Und wir reisen am Ende der Woche nach Muunilinst ab."

Padmé seufzte. „Ich hab diese Einsätze jetzt schon satt."

„Ich auch."

„Aber wenigstens", fügte sie fröhlich hinzu, „hab ich diesmal Gesellschaft von einem Bild von dir in all deiner, äh, natürlichen Pracht..."

„Untersteh dich, dieses Bild auf den Projektor dort drüben zu packen."

„Aber mir gefällt's."

„Das bin nicht mal ich!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Padmé und schaltete zum nächsten, sogar noch detaillierteren Bild der Serie weiter. „Denn _dieses_ hier sieht ganz bestimmt so aus, wie ich dich sehe–"

Anakin warf einen weiteren Blick und schnaubte entrüstet. „Mein Körperbau ist wesentlich eindrucksvoller als das da, Frau."

„Kann mich scheinbar gar nicht erinnern", stichelte sie schlagfertig. „Du bist so oft weg..."

Er lehnte sich herüber und küsste sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich wette, der Krieg ist bald vorbei."

„Denkst du?", fragte sie wehmütig.

„Höchstens noch zwei Monate", sagte Anakin zuversichtlich.

* * *

_Zwei Jahre später..._

„Ah, Anakin", lächelte der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine und breitete beide Arme in einer Geste väterlicher Begrüßung aus, „es ist so wunderbar, dich wohlbehalten zurückzuhaben."

Anakin machte eine leichte Verbeugung, während er die Nachricht überreichte, deren Auslieferung er freiwillig für den Rat übernommen hatte. Es bereitete ihm immer noch ein wenig Unbehagen, dass das Oberhaupt der Galaxis ihn, einen ehemaligen Sklaven und gerade erst beförderten Jedi-Ritter mit solcher Vertrautheit behandelte. Hätte Anakin nicht gewusst, dass Palpatine ein engagierter, friedliebender Staatsdiener war, der sein Leben ganz der Wiederherstellung der Republik gewidmet hatte und sich völlig auf das Wohlbefinden aller seiner Bürger konzentrierte, hätte er gedacht, der alte Mann würde etwas in seinen voluminösen nubischen Ärmeln verstecken.

„Es ist immer gut, in einem Stück zurückzukommen, Eure Exzellenz", sagte er. „Ich brauche ganz gewiss nicht noch mehr Versicherungsprobleme."

„Allerdings", stimmte Palpatine zu. „Wie geht es mit dieser speziellen Angelegenheit voran?"

Anakin blickte finster. „Ich glaube, der einzige Weg, diese Sache jemals zu erledigen, wäre, wenn jemand die ganze verfluchte Bürokratie stürzte."

„Nun", sagte Palpatine weise, „was lange währt, wird gut..."

„Es währt schon ziemlich lange", sagte Anakin düster. „Wisst Ihr, dass ich dreihundert Stunden in der Warteschleife des Kundenauskunftsschalters der RGVA verbracht habe? Ich habe es gestern zusammengerechnet."

„Sicherlich nicht", sagte Palpatine entsetzt.

Anakin nickte verdrossen. „Ich habe gestern meine sechsunddreißigste Klage gegen ihren Kundenservice eingereicht. Ganz zu schweigen von den _achtzehn_ Beschwerdeformularen, die ich ihnen geschickt habe und die verloren gingen oder noch mal ausgefüllt werden mussten."

„Ein trauriges Porträt unserer Bürokratie", urteilte Palpatine mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln.

„Oh, es wird noch schlimmer", fuhr Anakin fort und ging vor dem Fenster im Büro des Kanzlers auf und ab. „Sie haben mir gerade erst den nächsten Gerichtstermin angekündigt. Man wird mich in ungefähr drei Tagen verhaften. Schon wieder."

„Vielleicht, wenn du jetzt mit ihnen redest–"

Anakin winkte geringschätzig ab. „Hab's schon versucht. Zeitverschwendung. Jetzt hab ich einfach immer ein Kartenspiel bei mir."

„Ein Kartenspiel?"

„Der Aufseher ist ein ziemlich guter Sabaccspieler", erklärte Anakin.

Palpatines drahtige Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Der Aufseher spielt Sabacc mit dir, nachdem er dich verhaftet hat? Ist das nicht ein wenig unprofessionell von ihm?"

Anakin schnaubte. „Das letzte Mal war er so beschäftigt mit einem Haufen betrunkener Aqualishaner, dass ich mich selbst registrieren musste und alles."

„Anakin, das kann bestimmt nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ich habe jetzt auch mein eigenes Verbrecherfoto aufgenommen", seufzte Anakin. „Ich schwöre, Eure Exzellenz, die Bürokratie ist so schlimm wie der Krieg. Je mehr ich kämpfe, desto schlechter steht es an beiden Fronten."

„Ich bin sicher, allen deinen Feinden werden schließlich die Tricks ausgehen", versicherte ihm Palpatine.

„Ich verlasse mich lieber nicht darauf. Wussten Sie, dass die eine weitere Klage eingereicht haben?"

„Ah", sagte Palpatine wissend. „Die Botendroiden, die du, äh, außer Betrieb gesetzt hast?"

Anakin nickte. „Ich habe ihnen mit einer Gegenklage wegen Belästigung gedroht."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Jedi Gerichtsverfahren beantragen können."

„Können sie auch nicht", grinste Anakin. „Aber mit etwas Glück weiß die RGVA nichts davon."

„Würde es nicht effektiver sein, mit dem örtlichen Vorsteher von Coruscant zu sprechen?", schlug Palpatine vor und drehte seinen Stuhl, um zu beobachten, wie Anakins Stiefel eine Furche in den Teppich gruben.

„Hab ich auch schon versucht. Aber ich weiß nie, wann ich in dieser Tage auf Coruscant sein werde, und nebenbei habe ich von diesem verdammten Vertreter im Tempel erfahren, dass mein Versicherungsvertrag technisch gar nicht mir gehört, sondern dem Orden, und sein Sekretär gibt mir keinen Termin, es sei denn ich bin ein _zahlender_ Kunde!" Er warf die Hände nach oben und griff sich frustriert in die Haare. „Aber es ist vollkommen in Ordnung für sie, mich, als nicht zahlenden Kunden, _anzuklagen_!"

„Nun", sagte Palpatine endlich, „ich verstehe dich, Anakin. Ich feilsche immer noch mit der RGVA um eine Zahnarztrechnung vom Beginn der letzten Amtszeit. Obwohl, die belief sich nur auf sechzig Credits und deine – wie hoch ist sie jetzt?"

„Rund dreißigtausend", brummelte Anakin und massierte mit den Daumen seine Augenbrauen.

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, da sind sie ein bisschen hartnäckiger", sagte Palpatine.

„Zumindest sind sie ein egalitärer Schmerz im–" Anakin schaffte es, sich mitten im Fluchen zusammenzureißen, aber Palpatine sah nur amüsiert aus.

„Sogar Oberste Kanzler sind dem ungeheuren Gewicht des staatlichen Krankenversicherungssystems nicht gewachsen", stimmte er zu.

„Sie müssen glauben, Ihr wärt auch ein Sith Lord", führte Anakin ironisch an.

„Vielleicht bin ich einer", sagte Palpatine leichthin, mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln.

Anakin lachte, dann schaute er hinunter, als sein Comlink leise klingelte. „Ich muss gehen, Eure Exzellenz", verkündete er entschuldigend. „Das ist Obi-Wan. Ich denke, wir haben eine weitere Einsatzbesprechung."

„Lass deinen Meister niemals warten", empfahl ihm Palpatine. „Und fühle dich jederzeit eingeladen vorbeizukommen. Ich finde großen Gefallen an unseren kleinen Unterhaltungen."

* * *

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

_Translator's Note bjelka: Nicht mehr lange und ihr erfahrt, wie die Sache ausgeht. Also, genießt das vorletzte Kapitel mit Anspielungen auf Anakins rosige Zukunft..._

* * *

„Bespin Standard, die Herren?", fragte der Aufseher, während er fachmännisch Anakins Karten an die Runde der Spieler austeilte.

„Nee, ich bin für Corellian Gambit", sagte Officer Harrali und schnippte etwas Asche vom Ende seiner Zigarre. Anakin veränderte fast unmerklich mithilfe der Macht den Ansaugwinkel des Entlüfters über ihnen, sodass der Rauch besser abzog. Irgendetwas an Rauch machte ihn immer seltsam unruhig...

„Was sagt ihr zu Macht-Sabacc, unserem Gast zu Ehren?" Der Aufseher gestikulierte Richtung Anakin.

„Äh", sagte Haralli gleichgültig.

„Also Macht-Sabacc", willigte Officer Bekker ein. „Weißt du, Skywalker, ich glaube, wir spielen die Version nur, wenn du hier bist."

„_Ich_ spiele sie ausschließlich, wenn ich hier bin." Anakin sortierte sein Blatt nach Farbe und analysierte die Möglichkeiten. Eine Zwei und eine Drei – Ansätze einer Idiotenreihe. Wenn er nur den Idioten kriegen könnte...eine flüchtige Sekunde lang schwebte ihm das Bild eines auf Kartengröße geschrumpften RGVA-Vertreters vor, der neben der Drei in sein Blatt gequetscht war.

Seine Finger zogen sich reflexartig um die Stelle zusammen, wo sich die imaginäre Kehle des Miniatur-RGVA-Agenten befand. _Wen kümmert es, dass Erwürgen zur Dunklen Seite gehört..._

„Was für, äh, Arten spielen sie im Tempel?", fragte der Azubi Gal'ya, der Neuzuwachs in der Belegschaft der Strafanstalt seit Anakins letztem, ähm, Besuch.

Anakin schnitt eine Grimasse. „Gar keine. Sie spielen nur Dejarik."

Ein Ausdruck von Verachtung erschien auf jedem Gesicht.

„Der Göttin sei Dank weißt du, wie man ein echtes Männerspiel spielt", schnaubte der Aufseher. „Ohne dich würden wir keine fünf Spieler zusammenkriegen, jetzt wo Cadwallader in Block Zwölf versetzt wurde."

„Na ja, nichts gegen euch, meine Herren, aber ich werde froh sein, wenn ihr mich nicht mehr verhaftet", sagte Anakin und schob eine Karte in den Skat, bevor er eine neue annahm.

„Wie kommt die RGVA-Sache voran?" Bekker kippelte mit dem Stuhl und ließ träge seine Lekku baumeln.

Anakin lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen vor. „Erzählt's niemandem, aber ich glaube, ich habe endlich dieses Beschwerdeformular einwandfrei eingereicht." Um den Tisch herum brach Applaus aus.

Harrali hob eine Hand. „Nur wegen mir, damit ihr's wisst."

„Ja", sagte Anakin dankbar, „ohne dich hätte Seite fünf niemals hingekriegt."

Harrali zuckte mit den Schultern und paffte seine Zigarre. „Meine Mom hat in der Verwaltungsabteilung des Senats gearbeitet. Sie hat den ganzen Versicherungspapierkram für den Anoat-Sektor erledigt. Etwas hat auf mich abgefärbt, denke ich." Er warf ein bisschen Geld in den Pott und lehnte sich zurück.

„Schätze mal, äh, du wirst es aber nicht rausfinden, bis du von Rendili zurückkommst", bemerkte Gal'ya, während er sich gedankenverloren über das Fell an seiner Nase strich.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nach Rendili muss?", fragte Anakin überrascht.

„Na ja, äh, du und Kenobi, ihr landet immer da wo der Krieg am heftigsten tobt, ich hab die Klatschblätter gelesen–"

„Drin oder raus, Gal'ya", schnitt ihm der Aufseher ungeduldig das Wort ab.

„Äh, drin. Du nicht?"

Anakin dachte zurück und stellte fest, dass er und Obi-Wan tatsächlich bisher bei fast jedem größeren Kriegsgefecht dabei gewesen waren. „Ich glaub es stimmt", grübelte er. „Was hab ich nur für ein Glück..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er die nächste Karte aufnahm, dann grinste er und warf sein Blatt auf den Tisch. „Immerhin habe ich das Glück, die richtigen Karten zu ziehen. Voller Sabacc", verkündete er.

Ein Stöhnen lief um den Tisch, als Anakin den Pott einsackte.

„Scheint das Einzige zu sein, bei dem du Glück hast", murmelte der Aufseher.

„Nee", sagte Anakin, er konnte nicht widerstehen. „Ich hab auch Glück in der Liebe."

„Dachte immer, euch Jedi ist Liebe verboten", bemerkte Bekker.

„Deswegen hab ich Glück, Mr dreifach Unterhalt Bezahler", stichelte Anakin leichthin, abgesichert durch die Erkenntnis, dass Padmé _niemals_ einen Besuch in der Strafanstalt riskieren würde.

Der restliche Tisch brüllte anerkennend, als Bekker bei der Erinnerung an seine abwechslungsreiche romantische Vergangenheit zusammenzuckte. „Halt die Klappe und teil aus, Skywalker."

* * *

_Ein paar Monate später..._

„Ich brauch eine neue Tasche", verkündete Anakin vom Hausflur aus und betrat Obi-Wans Quartier nach ihm.

Obi-Wan schaute zurück, um zu sehen, wie Anakin seinen kampferprobten Rucksack vorzeigte. Beide Riemen hingen nur noch an Fäden und es gab so viele Flicken über den Einschusslöchern, dass kaum noch etwas vom ursprünglichen Material zu sehen war, abgesehen von einem breiten Streifen auf der Oberseite, der teilweise von einer knapp vorbeischrammenden Laserkanone der Separatisten geschmolzen worden war. „Ja, ich glaube, Yavin IV hat ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Anakin schüttelte traurig den Kopf und setzte den Rucksack am Ende des Sofas ab. „Ich hatte den seit Tatooine, wisst Ihr." Er deutete auf den Griff obendrauf, wo sich sein Name in ungleichmäßigen, zur Hälfte großgeschriebenen Buchstaben erstreckte, das _k_ stand verkehrt herum.

Mit einem verstohlenen Augerollen begann Obi-Wan, ihre angesammelte Post zu sortieren. Obwohl Anakin seine eigene Wohnung bekommen hatte, seit er zum Ritter geschlagen wurde, kam der Großteil seiner Post immer noch hier an, weil er nie lange genug zu Hause gewesen war, um seine Adresse zu aktualisieren.

„Es ist wirklich deprimierend, Meister, ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich einen meiner ältesten Freunde verloren–"

„Und mit ein bisschen Glück", sagte Obi-Wan triumphierend und schwenkte einen ihrer Briefumschläge, „sagst du auch gleich einem alten Feind Lebewohl."

Anakin drehte sich neugierig um, dann sprang er vor, schnappte den Umschlag aus der Hand seines Meisters und riss ihn auf. „Mr Anakin Skywalker", las er aufgeregt, „die Republikanische Gesundheitsversicherungsagentur hat – _Ihr Beschwerdeformular erhalten und bearbeitet!"_

„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank", seufzte Obi-Wan. Wenn er jemals wieder einen Botendroiden sah, wäre es zu früh...

„Unsere Analytiker haben Ihre Beschwerden bezüglich Ihrer ausstehenden Rechnung untersucht", fuhr Anakin hastig fort, „und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass–" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich düster.

„Was?"

„Dass Ihre Einwände unhaltbar sind", knurrte Anakin wütend, während sich sein Gesicht zu einem noch böseren Blick verfinsterte. „Sie werden hiermit benachrichtigt, dass Ihre erste Zahlung in zwei Wochen fällig ist."

„Unglaublich", stöhnte Obi-Wan.

„Bitte rufen Sie den Kundenauskunftsschalter, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben", schloss Anakin furchterregend starrend. „Haben Sie einen angenehmen – oh, nein, ich werde verdammt noch mal _keinen_ angenehmen Standarttag haben, du Huttspeichel-leckende-Ausgeburt-eines–"

„Anakin, Geduld!", unterbrach ihn Obi-Wan schnell.

Anakin fuchtelte ungläubig mit dem Schreiben in seine Richtung. „Ich war zweieinhalb Jahre lang geduldig!"

„Geduld ist als langlebig definiert", sagte Obi-Wan streng, wieder in den Meister-Modus zurückfallend. „Ich fürchte, du lässt zu, dass diese Versicherungskatastrophe deinen Zorn schürt. Du musst deinen Zorn kontrollieren!"

„Ihr sagt das so einfach, Meister, Ihr seid ja nicht derjenige, der die dreihundert Stunden in der Warteschleife verbracht hat! Ihr seid nicht derjenige, der ständig verhaftet wird! Ich gewöhne mich schon halb an den Gedanken, zur Dunklen Seite überzuwechseln, sodass ich nicht mehr versuchen muss, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich kein Sith bin!"

„Mach keine Witze über solche Dinge, Anakin", forderte Obi-Wan. „Die Sith sind böse."

„Die RGVA auch, aber die Sith geben's wenigstens zu", schnappte Anakin und stolzierte mit dem Schreiben im Schlepptau aus ihrem Quartier. „_Und_ die lassen dich nicht zwei Jahre lang warten!"

* * *

Hallo, Mr Skywalker", sagte die Falleen-Vertreterin fröhlich. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute...Morgen..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich beim Anblick von Anakins gewittrigem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie und alle anderen im Genossenschaftsbüro sprangen vor Schreck auf, als Anakin den Brief der RGVA auf ihren Schalter knallte. Anakin ignorierte die vorwurfsvollen Blicke des halben Dutzend anwesender Jedi. „Ich will wissen, warum zu den neun Höllen die RGVA mein Beschwerdeformular abgelehnt hat", schnappte er, „und ich will's jetzt wissen."

Sie hob den Brief auf, der trotz ihres entschlossenen Lächelns in ihrer Hand zitterte. „Sir, Sie werden den Kundenauskunftsschalter anrufen müssen–"

„Ich hör mir nicht schon wieder _Die Sithkriege_ an", knurrte Anakin. „Wissen Sie, dass ich jeden Ton in jedem Teil auswendig singen kann? _Einschließlich der Instrumentalabschnitte?"_

„Wie bitte?", stammelte die Falleen.

Anakin presste beide Hände gegen die Stirn und atmete in tiefen Zügen. „Ich rufe nicht den Schalter an und warte zwei Stunden in der Warteschleife, nur damit sie mir erzählen, dass sie gar nichts wissen", bekam er schließlich mit leiser, gemessener Stimme heraus. „Ich hab's satt, Holokom-Fangen zu spielen. Sie sind die Vertreterin. Kümmern Sie sich darum!"

„Ich – ich könnte versuchen, Sie im System nachzuschlagen, aber–"

„Dann. Tun. Sie. Das", zischte Anakin. Er wartete an ihren Schalter gelehnt, während sie Kommandos in ihre Tastatur tippte und gelegentlich vorsichtig zu ihm hochschaute.

„Anakin Skywalker, korrekt?"

„Ja."

„Und es geht um die Armersatzmaßnahme vor zweieinhalb Jahren?"

„Ja. Warum haben die jetzt mein Beschwerdeformular abgelehnt?"

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Sieht ganz unkompliziert aus, Sir. Der Orden bezahlt keine Absicherung für Sith Lords."

„Wenn ich ein verdammter Sith Lord wäre, würde ich dann im Jedi Tempel mit Ihnen reden?", brüllte Anakin.

Der Mund der Vertreterin formte ein überraschtes _O_. „Sir, es scheint da ein Missverständnis zu geben–"

„Ach, _denken_ Sie?", schrie Anakin.

„–wir meinen, der Orden bezahlt keine Absicherung für Verletzungen, die durch Sith Lords _verursacht_ wurden."

Anakin erstarrte und blinzelte mehrmals. „Was?", fragte er schließlich mit sehr kleinlauter Stimme.

„Nun, es wurde gemeldet, dass Sie Ihren Arm in einem Duell mit einem Sith Lord verloren haben. Und die Verträge des Ordens versichern das nicht."

„Warum nicht?", würgte Anakin.

„Das ist eine teure Zusatzleistung, Sir. Da es seit mehreren hundert Jahren keine Sith Lords mehr gegeben hat, hat der Orden sie abbestellt, um Kosten zu sparen. Sie wissen, wie schwierig der Haushaltsausschuss des Senats sein kann." Sie scrollte auf ihrem Bildschirm nach unten. „Oh, und Sie haben keinen amtlich geprüften Leistungserbringer aufgesucht. Sie hätten zu Dr. Feef Torii auf Kalarba–"

„Warten Sie mal eine verdammte Sekunde!", kreischte Anakin. „Ich wurde von einem Militärsanitäter behandelt! In einem Kriegsgebiet! Ich war sechs Systeme von Kalarba entfernt!"

„Ja, ich sehe das alles ein, Sir, aber wir waren zu dieser Zeit nicht mit der Sanitätstruppe der Großen Armee der Republik verbunden. Laut Ihrer Akte hat sich Ihre Verletzung zwei Tage vor Ausruf des Kriegszustands ereignet, was bedeutet, dass Ihre Versicherungsverträge für Kriegszeiten noch nicht gültig waren. Und selbst wenn, wären Sie immer noch nicht für Sith Lords versichert gewesen."

Sie schenkte ihm die nervöse Grimasse eines Lächelns.

Anakins Augenbrauen griffen fast in der Mitte seiner Stirn ineinander vom angestrengten Versuch, nicht nur seine Stimmung zu bändigen, sondern auch einen Weg aus diesem bürokratischen Labyrinth zu finden.

„Aber der Orden versichert alle Verletzungen, die im Dienst entstehen. Das schließt Bewahrung des Friedens ein, richtig?"

„Ja, Sir. Jedi sind vor allem Bewahrer des Friedens."

„Ja, das ist mir offensichtlich neu", bellte Anakin und deutete auf sein Laserschwert. „Zählt es nicht zu Bewahrung des Friedens, die Sicherheit der Republik zu verteidigen? Das ist nämlich der Grund, aus dem ich überhaupt erst gegen einen Sith Lord gekämpft habe!"

„Und wir von der RGVA schätzen Ihr Engagement sehr", tröstete die Vertreterin. „Aber gegen Sith Lords zu kämpfen wird technisch als waghalsige Selbstgefährdung eingestuft. Wofür Sie ebenfalls nicht versichert sind."

Anakin lehnte sich weit genug über den Schalter, um einzelne Farbsprenkel in der reptilienartigen Iris ihrer Augen mit einer Pinzette herauszugreifen. „Ich kämpfe in einem Krieg", zischte er. „Warum ist das _keine_ waghalsige Selbstgefährdung?"

„Sir, ich verstehe Sie, wirklich", sagte sie, ohne im Entferntesten verständnisvoll zu klingen, „aber ich fürchte, Sie werden das mit dem Orden klären müssen. Oder natürlich", fügte sie hilfreich, „können Sie auch jederzeit ein Beschwerdeformular ausfüllen–"

„Wollen Sie wissen, was Sie mit Ihren Beschwerdeformularen machen können?", heulte Anakin und stürzte sich über den Schalter.

* * *

„...Also bin ich jetzt unter disziplinarischer Beobachtung", grummelte Anakin und brach in einem Zustand totaler seelischer Erschöpfung auf dem Kissen zusammen.

„Tja, das solltest du auch", sagte Padmé streng. „Wirklich, Anakin, die ganzen Unterlagen dieser armen Frau in den Müllschacht des Büros zu stopfen. Sie wird Monate brauchen, um das alles in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Dann ist sie willkommen im Klub", sagte Anakin düster. „Ich muss jetzt wieder ganz von vorn anfangen. Und ich hab keine Zeit, bevor Obi-Wan und ich uns auf den Weg zu den Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand machen."

„Anakin, du musst einfach Geduld haben", murmelte Padmé und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Schon wieder Geduld", murrte Anakin. „Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich, du und Obi-Wan, ihr verbündet euch gegen mich."

„Das ist lächerlich."

„Er wird dich gegen mich aufbringen", fuhr Anakin griesgrämig fort, während sein Kopf tiefer ins Kissen sackte. „Ich seh' es jetzt kommen. Er wird dich in einem silbernen Raumschiff wegschleppen und mich auf einem Planeten voller Lava und geköpften Leichen zurücklassen."

Sie lachte. „Sei nicht so makaber."

„Ich kann nichts dafür", seufzte er. „Es ist der Krieg."

Sie kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und schaute mit großen, ernsten Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich verspreche dir, Jedi Skywalker, nie im Leben werde ich dich für Obi-Wan verlassen."

Er seufzte und legte einen Arm um sie. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich diesen Aktenschrank in den Schacht geworfen hab. Ich verspreche, dass ich kein Gesellschaftseigentum mehrt zerstören werde."

„Nicht einmal die Botendroiden?", fragte Padmé streng.

„Außer den Botendroiden", sagte er dickköpfig. „Und alles, was der Handelsföderation gehört."

„Immerhin", seufzte sie. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es den Konflikt lösen wird, die galaktische Infrastruktur zu zerstören."

Anakin zuckte stumm mit den Schultern. Sie hatten diese Unterhaltung – oder eher diesen Streit – über den Sinn der Krieges schon zuvor geführt und er wollte keine neue Debatte kurz vor seiner Abreise. „Ich würde den Krieg gerade jetzt lieber nicht diskutieren."

Sie schaute wieder auf, jetzt plötzlich verschmitzt. „Was _würdest_ du denn gern diskutieren?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass eine Diskussion nötig ist", grinste er und drehte vorsichtig seinen echten Arm, um spielerisch am Verschluss ihres Nachthemds zu ziehen.

Sie schlug ihm auf die Finger, musste aber ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Du hast Ärger mit mir, du Schuft, erinnerst du dich?"

„Schuft?", feixte Anakin auf genau die Weise, in der er sich am verteufelsten gutaussehend fand. „Das klingt gut."

„Zufälligerweise mag ich nette Männer", sagte sie entrüstet und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er beide Arme um sie wand.

„Ich bin ein netter Mann."

„_Obi-Wan_ ist ein netter Mann", stichelte sie.

„Siehst du, du nimmst dein Versprechen schon zurück", schmollte Anakin.

Padmé legte einen Blick scheinbarer Überlegung auf, stütze ihr Kinn auf eine Faust und trommelte mit den Fingern nachdenklich auf seiner Brust. „Nur wenn er sich den Bart rasiert", verkündete sie.

* * *

ABSCHLUSS FOLGT IN KAPITEL FÜNF...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

_Translator's__ Note bjelka: Hier kommt das Ende! _

_Tut mir Leid, ein Wortspiel ließ sich leider überhaupt nicht übersetzen, daher: Stellt euch an der Stelle, wo jemand „Hormone" und „Posaunen" sagt, einfach die englischen Wörter („hormones" und „trombones") vor, dann passt es wieder. Und ein wenig später in der gleichen Szene, rate ich euch, den „Gesang" laut zu lesen, dann solltet ihr ne Erleuchtung haben (bei mir hats auch ne Weile gedauert)._

* * *

_Ein paar Monate später, nach einer ziemlich spektakulären Raumschlacht über Coruscant..._

Anakin lehnte sich auf der rauchenden, ramponierten Brücke einer Hälfte der _Invisible Hand_ zurück, umgeben von den Trümmern diverser Droiden und einem zitternden alten Politiker, und sann düster darüber nach, wie unglaublich erbärmlich es war, dass sein erster Gedanke nicht der Tatsache galt, dass sie noch alle am Leben waren oder dass er gerade einen unbewaffneten Kriegsgefangenen getötet hatte oder ob er jemanden verdampft hatte, während er ein Kriegsraumschiff auf dem dichtbevölkertsten Planeten der Galaxis bruchlandete, oder wenigstens dass er hoffentlich Padmé bald wiedersehen konnte.

Nein, das erste, was Anakin Skywalker dachte, war:_ Hmm, es ist wahrscheinlich Sabacc-Abend in der Strafanstalt._

Und als zweites dachte er: _Ich frag mich, ob ich genug Zeit habe, um bei der RGVA vorbeizuschauen, bevor wir Bericht erstatten müssen._

Und sein dritter Gedanke war: _Diese Sache mit der RGVA hat wirklich meinen Geist verwirrt._

„Anakin!" Obi-Wans Stimme platzte in seine grotesken Gedanken, bevor er zum vierten kommen konnte, der zweifellos voller origineller Arten gewesen wäre, wie man Krankenversicherungsagenten zerlegen konnte, ohne andere Werkzeuge als ein Paar von Padmés Nagelknipsern zu benutzen. „Hast du bemerkt, dass das Schiff immer noch brennt?"

„Oh?", fragte Anakin gedankenverloren. Und dann, als er die Tatooine-mäßige Hitze der Luft um sich herum registrierte: „Oh. _Oh."_ Er sprang aus dem Navigationspult und stürmte hinter der flatternden Robe des Kanzlers her durch Korridore, die jetzt glücklicherweise frei von Gravitationsverschiebungen waren, bis sie eine Wartungsluke aufstoßen und in einen mit feuerhemmendem Schaum besprühten Bereich des Schiffskühlraums hinausklettern konnten. Ängstlich aussehende Rettungsarbeiter drängten sie von der Rollbahn, die durch ihre neueste glückliche Landung in der Mitte beeindruckend umgepflügt war. Mit vielen überschwänglichen Äußerungen von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit wurden die drei in einen Shuttle gesteckt, der zum Senat unterwegs war.

Anakin lief den ganzen Flug über auf und ab. „Denkt Ihr, sie würden mich bei der RGVA rauslassen?", sagte er, als die Bodyguards des Kanzlers sich beruhigt hatten und der Kanzler selbst aufhörte, seine beiden Retter mit Lobpreisungen zu überhäufen.

Obi-Wan hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke nicht. Einer von uns muss für die Holocams posieren."

Anakin wandte sich launisch ab. Dookus angeschlagenes Gesicht erschien kurz vor seinen Augen. „Lasst sie einen wahren Helden finden", murmelte er.

Obi-Wan und Palpatine schauten ihn an, als wollten sie unbedingt eine Bemerkung zu einer so untypischen Äußerung machen. Anakin ignorierte sie und stiefelte den Gang hoch und runter, bis die unbehagliche Stille durch das Klingeln von Obi-Wans Comlink unterbrochen wurde.

„Der Rat verlangt eine sofortige Lagebesprechung", verkündete Obi-Wan.

Anakin fühlte sein Herz in die Hose rutschen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, vor den feindseligen Blicken der Meister in der Mitte des Saals wie ein besonders hässliches Exemplar unter dem Mikroskop zusammenzuschrumpfen. _Der Rat würde ein moralisches Dilemma nicht einmal erkennen,_ sinnierte er rachsüchtig, _wenn es sich selbst in ihre konstipierten–_

„Ich vermute, du wirst die Anbetung der Presse allein verkraften müssen", fügte Obi-Wan verschmitzt an.

Anakin strahlte vor Erleichterung und bot seinen Sinn für Humor auf. „Nun, das ist sehr großzügig von Euch, aber ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, Euch die ganze harte Arbeit machen zu lassen, Meister."

Palpatine lauerte mit offensichtlichem Interesse, als Obi-Wan erwiderte: „Oh nein, ich bestehe darauf. Ich schulde es dir."

„Dafür, dass ich Euch zum zehnten Mal die Haut gerettet habe?"

„Zum neunten Mal", sagte Obi-Wan streng. „Diese Geschichte da auf Cato Neimodia, die zählt nicht. Außerdem habe ich dich jetzt schon einige Male aus dem Gefängnis geholt."

„Meister Yoda hat mich einige Male aus dem Gefängnis geholt", korrigierte Anakin und latschte leichthin den Gang hinunter. „Ihr wart nur sein Botenjunge. Und ihr habt mich auch erst in den Knast geschickt, erinnert ihr Euch?"

Obi-Wan lehnte sich eingeschnappt zurück. „Mehr verdienst du auch nicht, dafür dass du nun schon – wie oft, sechs Mal? – dein Laserschwert verloren hast."

„Und trotzdem lebe ich noch", sagte Anakin hochmütig. „Wohingegen Ihr, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ohnmächtig über meiner Schulter hängend von diesem Schiff getragen werden musstet."

„Du warst nicht viel besser dran, als ich wieder zu mir kam", hob Obi-Wan hervor.

„Das gehörte alles zum Plan."

„Dass der Kanzler an deinem Fuß über einem endlosen Turboliftschacht hing, gehörte zum Plan?"

Anakin schaute schuldbewusst zu seinem anderen Mentor hinüber. „Es war, ähm, ein sehr flexibler Plan."

„Ach was", wimmelte Palpatine ab, „Ende gut, alles gut."

„Seht Ihr?", sagte Anakin. „Ich stimme ihm zu."

_Wann tust du das nicht?_ Übermittelte ihm Obi-Wan mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Wenn du weiterhin solche Stunts abziehst, wirst du dich in einem neuen Schlamassel mit der RGVA wiederfinden", sagte er laut.

Anakin schnaubte. „Ich würde es einfach nicht melden."

Obi-Wans Blick wurde noch missbilligender.

* * *

_Ein paar Stunden später..._

Anakin kam in Padmés Schlafzimmer und zog sich mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen das Hemd aus.

„Anstrengender Tag, hm?", fragte sie und rollte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes auf einen Ellenbogen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", ächzte Anakin. „Ich hab diesen Nachmittag stundenlang mit dem örtlichen RGVA-Vorsteher von Coruscant gesprochen, ganz zu schweigen von allen seinen Unterstellten, hab den Papierkram ausgefüllt, damit ich die Vorsteher treffen konnte, und diese Sache ist _immer_ noch nicht geklärt."

„Ich habe eigentlich auf den Teil angespielt, wo du herausgefunden hast, dass du _Vater wirst",_ schnappte Padmé.

„Oh...richtig...", sagte Anakin unbestimmt.

„ ,Oh, richtig'? Du hast gesagt, das wäre der glücklichste Tag deines Lebens!"

„Na ja", erklärte Anakin, „das war, bevor ich den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht habe, mit Krankenversicherungsanbietern zu reden."

Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten um mindestens vierzig Grad nach oben und sie setzte sich entrüstet auf. „Anakin! Wir reden über _unser Kind_! Erzählst du mir im Ernst, dass deine Krankenversicherungsprobleme wichtiger sind als unser Kind?"

„Padmé, Süße", sagte Anakin vernünftig, „die Krankenversicherungssache _ist_ wichtiger. Ich meine, du wirst das Baby nicht mal in den nächsten zwei Monaten bekommen."

Padmé schoss aus dem Bett, packte ihn beim Arm und marschierte mit ihm in den Hauptraum. „Anakin", verkündete sie, „darf ich dir deinen neuen besten Freund vorstellen – die Couch."

* * *

Die Couch war ganz bestimmt nicht Anakins neuer bester Freund. Sie fühlte sich nicht ein zehntel Mal so gut an wie sie aussah, was dazu führte, dass Anakin versuchte, auf dem Boden zu schlafen wie normalerweise an der Front. Aber ohne das Schlaflied von Blasterschüssen und lodernden Kanonen und quietschenden Truppentransportern war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Bis fünf Uhr früh nickte er nicht einmal ein, so beschäftigt war er damit, über Padmé und seinen verspannten Hals zu meckern, und die Folge war, dass er die Lagebesprechung des Rates zur Belagerung des Äußeren Rings, bei der er Obi-Wan helfen sollte, verschlief.

Als hasste ihn der Rat nicht so schon genug. Frustriert schlitzte Anakin eine Ozonspur durch die Innereien des neuesten Botendroiden der RGVA, der ihn belästigte. „Hormone gehören zur Dunklen Seite", knurrte er.

Natürlich wählte Obi-Wan ausgerechnet diesen Moment, um in den Trainingsraum zu kommen. „Was gehört zur Dunklen Seite?", fragte er.

„Äh...Posaunen. Ich sagte, Posaunen gehören zur Dunklen Seite." _Toll, Skywalker, wie blöd kann man sein?_ „Es gibt...ähm...es gibt dieses Posaunensolo in _Die Sithkriege_, seht Ihr, Arie Nummer zwölf...es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf..."

Obi-Wan hob die Augenbrauen in einer Weise, die sagte, dass er Anakin des Müllhalden-Motorrennens verdächtigte.

„Ihr wisst schon", murmelte Anakin lahm. „Dum-dum-dum, dum-da-dum...dum-da-dum..." Er schwang sein Laserschwert vage wie einen Taktstock.

„Anakin", fragte Obi-Wan vorsichtig, „hast du in letzter Zeit meditiert?"

„Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, mich mit der RGVA zu zanken, Meister. Ich habe gestern endlich mit dem örtlichen Vorsteher von Coruscant gesprochen."

„Ich nehme an, du warst weniger als erfolgreich."

Anakin blickte finster drein. „Er ließ sich kein bisschen erweichen. Hat mir gesagt, ich soll ein Beschwerdeformular ausfüllen oder den Orden überreden, die Rechnung zu bezahlen."

„Ich schlage vor, du bittest um eine Audienz beim Rat", sagte Obi-Wan. „Sie werden sich darum kümmern. Zufällig weiß ich, dass sie diesen Nachmittag was frei haben."

Anakin schaute überrascht auf. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, sie wären drei Monate im Voraus ausgebucht."

„Tja, wären sie auch, aber Meister Windus Haarpflegetermin wurde abgesagt. Es scheint, du hast gestern mit Grievous' Schiff den Laden seines Frisörs über den Haufen gefahren."

Anakin zuckte zusammen. „Na toll, diese Audienz wird bestimmt wunder – wartet! Meister Windu hat _Frisörtermine?"_

Obi-Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, es ist hauptsächlich aus Gewohnheit."

* * *

_Später an diesem Nachmittag..._

„Eine Besprechung heute Nachmittag verpasst du hast", hob Yoda streng hervor.

„Entschuldigt , Meister. Ich habe verschlafen." _Bei all dem Kanzler retten und Sith Lords töten und mit meiner Frau kämpfen und so_, fügte Anakin säuerlich im Stillen an. _Nicht dass eine ausreichende Entschuldigung für irgendeinen von euch wäre..._

„Sieh zu, dass es nicht wieder passiert", forderte Mace finster blickend. „Nun – worüber möchtest du mit dem Rat reden? Dein Zusammentreffen mit Dooku gestern?"

„Eigentlich, Meister, geht es um ein Krankenversicherungsproblem mit der RGVA", sagte Anakin. „Ich habe versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie die Rechnung für meine Armprothese nach Geonosis abdecken, und sie behaupten, der Orden bezahle keine Versicherung für Sith Lords."

„Das stimmt", sagte Mace reizbar. „Es ist eine teure Zusatzleistung. Du weißt, wie schwierig es ist, mit dem Haushaltsausschuss des Senats zu arbeiten."

„Tja", sagte Anakin und musste bei seinem Temperament hart durchgreifen, „wie dem auch sei, ich habe keinen Besitz, also kann ich offensichtlich keine zwanzigtausend-Credits-Rechnung bezahlen. Sollte nicht der Orden die Kosten für ich übernehmen?"

„Hmmm...", murmelte Yoda.

„Das ist tatsächlich ein schwierige Frage", grübelte Ki-Adi-Mundi. Kit Fisto klopfte mit den Fingern gedankenvoll auf seinem Stuhl. Nervöse Blicke huschten durch den Raum.

„Zwanzigtausend Credits, sagst du", sagte Windu finster blickend. „Ich fürchte, das kommt nicht infrage."

„Was?"

„Geld wächst nicht auf Juja-Bäumen, Jedi Skywalker", erklärte ihm der kahlköpfige Meister. „Wir befinden uns mitten in einem Krieg. Wir können uns solchen Luxus nicht leisten."

„Luxus?", stammelte Anakin. Er streckte seine Prothese vor. „Ich brauche dieses Ding irgendwie, Meister! Der Arm wurde mir abgehauen, während ich in diesem verdammten Krieg gekämpft habe, wenn Ihr das nicht bemerkt haben solltet! Hat der Orden nicht mehr Probleme damit, für mich zu bürgen, als wenn er stattdessen einfach die Rechnung bezahlen und die Sache ausräumen würde?"

„Deine Frustration wir verstehen, doch ausreichende Gelder wir haben nicht", erklärte Yoda. „Für dieses Quartal das Konto überzogen wir haben. Zu groß deine Rechnung ist."

„Ich dachte, Größe spiele keine Rolle", grummelte Anakin.

„Zu jeder Regel eine Ausnahme es gibt. Übrigens, dir wieder aus der Patsche helfen ich kann nicht. Keine Gefallen mehr der Aufseher schuldet mir. Erschöpft ich sie habe."

Anakin stöhnte. „Ich glaub's nicht."

„Darum versagst du. Doch dich verstehen ich kann", sagte Yoda. „Immer noch mit der RGVA über meine letzte Operationsrechnung ich feilsche. Vor fünfhundert Jahren die war."

Anakin vergrub mit Wimmern das Gesicht in den Händen.

* * *

_Ein paar Tage und eine Verhaftung später..._

„Danke, dass Ihr mir aus der Klemme geholfen habt, Eure Exzellenz", seufzte Anakin und lehnte sich ins Lederpolster des luxuriösen Speeders.

„Du weißt, dass du dich in jeder Situation auf meine Hilfe verlassen kannst, Anakin", erklärte Palpatine gnädig. „Ich hasse schlichtweg die Vorstellung, dass du tagelang in dieser furchtbaren Arrestzelle dahinsiechst."

„Manchmal", erzählte Anakin ihm eifrig, „denke ich, Ihr seid die einzige Person, sie sich wirklich um mich sorgt."

„Es ist sehr schockierend, dass der Rat deine Größe nicht erkennt", sagte Palpatine traurig. „Es ist deutlich geworden, dass sie dich nicht in dem Maße würdigen, in dem du es verdient hättest."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Anakin mit wachsender Wut zu. „Ich töte Sith Lords für sie und sie haben keine Lust, eine erbärmliche Versicherungsrechnung zu bezahlen. Ich werde das niemals erledigen können, wenn nicht einmal der Rat auf meiner Seite ist."

„Du weißt natürlich, dass ich die Rechnung mit Freude für dich bezahlen würde", deutete Palpatine an.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch", sagte Anakin aufrichtig und ein wenig verblüfft, „aber ich bin ein Jedi. Ich kann von niemandem Geld annehmen."

„Wirklich, es würde nicht an dich gehen", machte der Kanzler deutlich. „Es würde direkt an eine Regierungsagentur gezahlt werden. Betrachte es als meine Weise, dabei zu helfen, einen öffentlich Bediensteten vor Schädigung während der pflichtbewussten Ausübung seiner unerschütterlichen Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen der Bürger der Republik zu bewahren."

„Nun", sagte Anakin wankend, „wenn Ihr das so sagt..."

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden", sagte der Kanzler mit einem glückseligen Lächeln, als der Speeder im Tempelbezirk anhielt. „Denke einfach...über das Angebot nach. Schließlich möchte ich nicht deine hohen moralischen Instinkte durcheinanderbringen."

„Ihr seid sehr rücksichtsvoll", sagte Anakin voller Verehrung. „Ich werde darauf zurückkommen."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Palpatine und zeigte glücklich alle seine Zähne. „Lass dir Zeit, Anakin."

* * *

Es waren ein paar sehr schlechte Tage auf Coruscant gewesen, während denen Palpatines Angebot, die Versicherungsrechnung zu bezahlen, Anakin kaum in den Sinn gekommen war. Zum einen hatte der Kanzler es ziemlich mit seiner Berufung Anakins zum Hohen Rat übertrumpft – er sagte, es sei seine Weise, die Ablehnung des Rates bezüglich der Bezahlung der Versicherungsrechnung auszugleichen, was Anakin nur fair fand. Dann hatte sich der Rat gerächt, indem er sich weigerte, ihn zum Meister zu machen, und ihm auftrug, den Kanzler auszuspionieren. Obi-Wan war auf der Spur von General Grievous nach Utapau aufgebrochen, qualvolle Träume von Padmés bevorstehendem Tod hatten angefangen, ihn so sehr zu beunruhigen, dass er ihren Streit völlig vergaß, und um noch eins draufzusetzen hatte er sich Fußpilz bei seinem Zellennachbarn in der Strafanstalt geholt.

Als er versuchte, sich in der Medbay im Tempel behandeln zu lassen, wurde er vom diensthabenden Padawan informiert, ihm würden keine zusätzlichen unwesentlichen Behandlungen zugestattet, bis er die Rechnung der RGVA zahlte. Ungeachtet aller seiner Versprechen gegenüber Padmé, warf Anakin auch ihren Aktenschrank den Müllschacht hinunter und stahl eine Tube Fußcreme aus dem Vorratsschrank des Heilers.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nur für Trandoshaner gedacht war.

_Jetzt_ – jetzt hatte er gerade herausgefunden, dass Palpatine, sein geliebter Mentor, der große galaktische Führer, der ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, als niemand anders mehr wollte, der Mann, der wie ein Vater zu ihm war (okay, vielleicht eher wie ein Großvater oder möglicherweise sogar Urgroßvater), ein Sith Lord war.

Als er im Ratsraum saß, darauf wartend, dass Mace und seine Kohorte Jedi von der Verhaftung des Führers der Republik zurückkamen, und Texte aus _Die Sithkriege_ vor sich hin summend, war die Frage, die Anakin am meisten beschäftigte, absurderweise nicht, ob Palpatine wirklich Padmé retten konnte oder ob er wirklich ein Sith Lord war. Nein, die Frage, die Anakin am dringlichsten fand, war – _wie zu den neun Höllen hatte er die ganze Zeit über Versicherungsschutz von der RGVA bekommen?_

Und als er so dasaß und grübelte, kam ihm der Gedanke, wenn Palpatine die RGVA hinters Licht geführt hatte, sodass sie jahrzehntelang die Krankenversicherungskosten eines Sith Lords abdeckte, dann musste der Mann wissen, wie man die Agentur ausmanövrierte. Möglicherweise kannte er sogar das Geheimnis, wie Anakin aus diesem Papierkramsumpf kommen konnte.

_Ich kann Meister Windu ihn nicht töten lassen!_ Wurde Anakin mit einem Gedankenblitz klar. Im nächsten Moment sprang er aus seinem Sitz und flog das nächstverfügbare Gefährt zum Senat. _Scheiß auf ,Meister Windus Vertrauen erwerben'_, sagte er sich selbst und wich einem entgegenkommenden Tourenhoverbus aus. _Als hätte ich das jemals gewollt!_

Der Anblick der Verwüstung, der sich ihm im Büro des Kanzlers bot, spottete aller Beschreibung. Die Leichen von drei getöteten Jedi-Meistern dekorierten den Teppich, das große Glasfenster war weg und die wunderschönen Skulpturen lagen in Trümmern – und noch schlimmer, der Kanzler kauerte vor Mace' scheußlich violettem Laserschwert.

„Ihr habt verloren!", rief Windu.

„Anakin!", rief Palpatine verzweifelt. „Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass es dazu kommen würde! Ich hatte Recht. Die Jedi übernehmen die Macht!"

„Die Unterdrückung durch die Sith wird niemals wiederkehren!", brüllte Windu.

Palpatine knurrte eine scharfe Erwiderung und ließ ein Bündel blauer Blitze von seinen Fingern los. Anakin beobachtete mit Entsetzten, wie Windu langsam die Blitze zurück gegen ihn richtete und das Gesicht des Kanzlers schmolz. Es sah aus wie eine Szene aus dem dritten Akt der _Sithkriege_.

Der Kanzler wankte. „Ich bin zu schwach...hilf mir, Anakin..."

„Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten, Meister!", schrie Anakin verzweifelt. „Er – äh – muss vor Gericht!"

„Er kontrolliert den Senat und die Gerichte!", wandte Mace ein. „Ich werde dem ein Ende setzen!"

Anakin geriet in Panik. „Das – äh, das widerspricht dem Kodex der Jedi!", probierte er und konnte kaum glauben, dass er verwegen genug war, so etwas zu Mace Windu zu sagen.

Mace schwenkte seine Klinge nach oben.

„Nein!", kreischte Anakin. _„Ich brauche ihn, um meine Versicherungsrechnung zu bezahlen!"_

„Was?", fragte Mace, aber Anakin hatte ihm schon seine Laserschwerthand abgeschnitten und dann schlug plötzlich der Kanzler zurück. Sein Bündel Blitze warf den verletzten Jedi-Meister geradewegs durch das kaputte Fenster und Anakin sah seine Gestalt deutlich durch mehrere Verkehrsebenen stürzen und durch die Frontscheibe eines bedauernswerten Tourenhoverbusses brechen.

„Was habe ich getan?", jammerte er.

„Du erfüllst dein Schicksal, Anakin", besänftigte ihn der Kanzler. „Werde mein neuer Schüler! Lerne die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu nutzen und gemeinsam werden wir die RGVA zerstören und die Galaktische Regierung und das Krankenversicherungssystem reformieren! Und natürlich", fügte er als nachträglichen Einfall an, „werden wir auch deine liebe Padmé retten. Ich bin sicher, ich kann das Geheimnis vom Tod Betrügen und Leben Erschaffen im Handumdrehen lüften."

Anakin fiel auf die Knie, tiefgreifende Hoffnung durch jede Ader strömend. „Ich werde tun , was immer Ihr verlangt", versprach er. „Nur weg mit der RGVA!"

„Gut, gut", schnurrte Palpatine. „Die Macht ist stark in dir. Deine Angst um Padmé und deine Wut auf das Krankenversicherungssystem machen dich stark... Von nun an sollst du einen neuen Namen tragen: Darth – Vader."

_Das hat einen netten bedrohlichen Klang,_ dachte Darth Vader. „Ich danke Euch, mein Meister", sagte er. „Ähm – was heißt das genau?"

„Es ist altertümliches Huttisch", erklärte Palpatine. „Er, Der Viele Krankenversicherungen Ausmanövriert Hat."

„Sehr passend, mein Meister", rief Darth Vader stolz aus. „Er wird Furcht in die Herzen aller bringen, die sich uns widersetzen. Besonders RGVA-Agenten."

„Ich habe zwei Jahre lang Namen erforscht", erzählte Palpatine ihm aufgeräumt. „Nun – wir müssen uns um die Verschwörung der verräterischen Jedi kümmern..."

* * *

Die Vernichtung aller RGVA-unterstützenden Jedi im Tempel verlief reibungslos und der neugetaufte Darth Vader fing an, zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft zu blicken. Was sogar noch besser war, als den Rat los zu sein, war Palpatines Versprechen, dass Vader, sobald er die Anführer der Separatisten auf Mustafar erledigt hatte, jeden RGVA.-Agenten selbst enthaupten durfte, von der lästigen Falleen im Jedi Tempel bis zum örtlichen Vorsteher von Coruscant höchstpersönlich.

Leider verliefen die Dinge auf Mustafar nicht ganz so reibungslos. Zuallererst hatte Padmé herausgefunden, was ihr Ehemann vorhatte, und trieb ihn in die Enge. Hatte er gedacht, der Streit vor ein paar Tagen über das Baby war schlimm gewesen, dann war er nichts verglichen mit diesem. Und dann...

...war Obi-Wan aufgetaucht.

_Sie brennt wirklich mit ihm durch und lässt mich auf einem Planeten voller Lava und Leichen zurück_, erkannte Darth Vader.

Und als er sich an ihr Gespräch vor einigen Monaten über genau diese Möglichkeit erinnerte und daran, wie sie versprochen hatte, sie würde niemals so etwas tun, und wie sie es jetzt hier _tat_, da verlor er einfach die Beherrschung. Ein Wutanfall führte zum nächsten und nun lag er hier als verbrannter, verstümmelter Haufen auf einem Operiertisch, während ein Team sadistischer Droiden stocherte, stach, Stücken verkohlter Kleidung abschälte und ihn im Allgemeinen zu Tode folterte. Er war sich sicher, dass er irgendwo im Hintergrund die Arie Nummer 66 aus _Die Sithkriege_ hörte.

„...Sieh da, dein Rückrat ist zerbrochen und dein Leib vom Feu'r gequält...deine Glieder zerhackt und verstümmelt...deine Haut ganz abgeschält..."

Sein einziger Trost war das Wissen, dass sein neuer Meister, sofern alles nach Plan verlaufen war, die RGVA mittlerweile liquidiert hatte und er niemals die Prothesen in Rechnung gestellt bekommen würde, die die Droiden anbrachten.

Endlich waren die Droiden fertig damit, ihn hermetisch in einem Lebenserhaltungshelm einzuschließen und der Tisch, auf dem er lag, richtete sich auf. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf die vermummte Gestalt Palpatines auf dem rotgefärbten Sichtschirm seiner Maske.

„Lord Vader", fragte der frisch gekrönte Imperator, „könnt Ihr mich hören?"

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte Vader. Seine Stimme war erschreckend tief – es fühlte sich eigenartig an, durch den Sprechapparat anstatt mit seinen eigenen Stimmbändern zu reden. „Wo ist Padmé?", fragte er. „Ist sie in Sicherheit?"

„Bedauerlicherweise", sagte der Imperator widerstrebend, „habt Ihr sie in Eurem Zorn...wohl getötet."

„Was?", fragte Vader wie betäubt . _Nein...nein, sie war am Leben, ich habe sie gefühlt!_

„Ich fürchte, die schlechten Nachrichten werden nicht besser", fuhr der Imperator fort. „Wie ich es versprochen habe, mein Freund, gibt es die RGVA nicht mehr. Eure ehemalige Prothesenrechnung wurde aus den Unterlagen gelöscht, wie auch jegliche Erwähnung eines Gerichtsprozesses gegen Euch. Allerdings musste ich einfach ein neues Gesundheitsversorgungssystem schaffen – man kann schlecht Arbeitnehmer im neuen Galaktischen Imperium anstellen, ohne medizinische Arbeitgeberleistungen anzubieten. Ich habe beschlossen, es das Imperiale Ministerium der Medizinischen Versicherung zu nennen. Und...nun, ich fürchte, das sie ebenfalls keine waghalsige Selbstgefährdung versichern."

„Was sagt Ihr da, Meister?", fragte Vader voll Grauen.

„Ihre Untersuchungsabteilung hat sich bereits die Bilder Eures Kampfes mit Kenobi angesehen", sagte der Imperator. „Und sie sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein Nutzer der Macht mit Eurer Erfahrung erkannt haben sollte, dass Kenobi Euch überlegen war und Ihr durch ein Fortführen des Kampfes nur schwer verletzt werden würdet. Dazu kommt, dass dieses originelle neue Lebenserhaltungssystem Eure Maximalfranchise _weit_ überschreitet. Fazit ...Ihr schuldet dem Galaktischen Imperium 1,3 Millionen Credits."

Absolutes, ohnmächtiges Entsetzen kochte durch jeden verbliebenen Quadratzentimeter von Vaders Körper. Seine neuerworbenen Schaltkreise bekamen Überspannung und schlossen sich kurz. Um ihn herum begannen Maschinen zu implodieren. Die Opernmusik im Hintergrund schwoll zu dramatischer Tonhöhe an. Verzweifelt riss er sich von den Fesseln am Tisch los, taumelte vorwärts, breitete die Arme weit aus und heulte auf...

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

* * *

ENDE


End file.
